Hidden In The Stars
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Part 1 of Star's story. Post series 6, pre series 7. "Star, sweetie, I'm so sorry. But it's you; you're the baby girl I left on the doorstep. You're my daughter."
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first Doctor Who Story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DR who or any of the characters (except Star). All credit goes to the BBC.**

**The Child Named Star**

**Prologue**

River Song walked along the dark, quiet, street, clutching the bundle to her chest. She didn't want to give away her child, but she had to. It was for the best. She couldn't keep her baby. A prison wasn't a place to raise a child. If she was even allowed to keep a child there. Would it be taken away? Or even killed?

It was the year 1998, 8th of January. River had been there for the past eight months, after asking the Doctor to take her there. He had wondered why of course, but didn't question it. River would have a good reason. The Doctor would be meeting her soon. She'd told him to come and collect her, two weeks after she had expected her child to have arrived.

The Doctor didn't know about the child of course. One day, perhaps he would find out. But for now, it was best if he didn't.

The child was of course the Doctor's. As if River would let it be anyone else's. River wouldn't tell the Doctor unless she had to, and then maybe the child would one day meet the Doctor. The universe always seems to make things fall into place.

River came to the orphanage. It was a big building, where lovely woman cared for unwanted children. River knew her child would have a good life. Even though, the child may never know who they truly are, it may be better that way.

River looked up into the sky. Now why had she done that? Perhaps to remember every detail of this moment. The sky was full of stars. It was the first starry night of the year.

River, bent down to the doorstep and crouched. She kissed the baby's forehead.

"I love you," She whispered.

River looked at her daughter, for possibly the last time. The baby girl was asleep. Her small blue eyes closed from the big, dangerous world. Perhaps she was dreaming? Her little hands curled up, clutching something invisible, or something imagined. Maybe, it was because she wanted to keep on to her Mother. Maybe she didn't want to go? Could infants of the Time Lord race, remember them being a baby? River couldn't.

River put the baby down and was glad she wasn't awake. She might of made noise and alerted people. No one could see River. After all, she'd be in a different time soon.

Carefully, River tucked an envelope into the blanket.

Tears fell down her face, as she turned around and left, not to come back.

_5 Years Later_

"Here you are my child," Catherine said, kindly, holding out an envelope to the five year old girl.

The little girl took the letter from her social worker.

"What is it?" The five year old asked.

"It's a letter, from your Mother. She left it with you when she left you on the doorstep," Catherine explained.

The little girl studied the envelope closely. It was old, tattered, yet the words 'To My Child' were still illegible. The envelope was open. Of course it would be. The social workers and carers would have to read it before the child.

The girl was more intelligent, then most people her age. She could read and write and knew most of her times tables. The other children called her a freak for it. The girl didn't care. She knew she didn't belong in the orphanage. She belonged out with the stars, free to go wherever she pleased, see whatever she wanted. Sometimes, it was like this girl didn;t belong in our universe. She was to different and free spirited. She was a free spirit. Her mind roamed wherever she wanted, and she didn't care what the others thought.

The girl took out the letter and read it in her head.

_Dear My Child,_

_You may rip this letter up, you may treasure it with all your heart. Whichever you do, read it first before you choose what to do with it._

_I understand that you must be mad at me for abandoning you. I am incredibly sorry. I am so sorry that I can not put in to words. One day, hopefully, you'll understand. Maybe one day, our paths will cross and we may be reunited. If we never do, then you need to know, I love you more then words can say. I wanted to keep you, but for your own safety that I didn't keep you._

_If one day, we meet, I will explain everything. If not, then I apologise._

_I will think of you every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year and for all those years that will follow. You my child, shall always be on my mind. Just remember this, you are special. You are unique. You are the most beautiful person in the universe and all the other universes. You are the most important person who has ever existed and who ever will exist._

_I love you._

_Your Mother xx_

_P.S. If you ever miss me, just look up into the night sky and maybe, just maybe, I'll be looking up there too._

Catherine watched the tears roll down the little girls face. As she suspected, the girl darted over to the window and looked at the night sky. It was a windy night. The wind blew through the girls curly, light, brown, hair and tousled it about, but the girl did not seem to mind. Tears ran down her face from her baby, blue, eyes.

Catherine left the girl to be alone for a while.

"Can you here me, Mum?" The little girl asked the night sky," Are you looking up at the stars? Mum, I'm not mad, I understand you love me. I understand you want me. Maybe one day, you will find me. Maybe not. Your letter didn't explain much about you, but I'd like to know more about you. I suppose you want to know about me."

The girl took a deep breath, then said to the stars, like she was speaking to an audience," My name is Star. I am five years old. People think I'm strange and a freak because I like to talk to the stars. One day, when I'm older I want to travel to the stars and see what there is to see. I wonder about the night sky, is it as beautiful as it looks from here? Or is it even more beautiful? One day maybe I'll find out. One day, maybe I'll find you Mum."

And Star was right. One day, she would see the stars. One day, she would see her Mother again.

**I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing it! Please review! Criticism welcome!**

**Peace out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	2. 1 Spinney Chairs

**THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed! I'm really glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. (Well technically the first as the last bit was the prologue) Most of this story will be from Star's POV. Thanks! R&R!**

_**9 Years Later**_

**Part 1 Chapter 1 **

_Star's POV_

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I switched it off, with my hand and not using any other muscles that I needed to. It was 5am (the time my alarm clock goes off), the time I have to get up everyday of my life. Even Sundays! I guess I shouldn't complain. Being at UNIT is ten times better then the orphanage. People may still not understand me, but at least here I'm respected and more independent. I even have my own flat! I'm sure no other fourteen year olds do! So what have I got to complain about?

Lots when I think about it. Being independent doesn't make life easy. Having no parents or carers to talk to when I'm upset isn't that good, but I've learnt to live with it. I live of ready made meals and microwave meal for ones, as I can't be trusted with an oven and a cooker. Which is pretty stupid as I spend my life shooting things. I don't really have friends either. I have colleagues who I have lunch with. Like Martha Jones, she's probably the closest thing I have to a friend. She is supportive and encouraging towards me, and she helps me out, when I need it, which to be honest is rarely. However, she's not a friend. I can't go to her when I'm upset because something's reminded me of the fact I have no family.

There are good things too, of course. Like I said, I'm respected at UNIT. Even though, I'm 14, they're youngest agent, I'm leader of the Scarlette Jay's, one of the groups in UNIT. All of the people I'm in charge of are at least 6 years older then me, none of them are people who I can speak about to my problem's, it would show I'm weak. I've also already said I live on my own. Well, not quite I have my own room in the base but it has it's own fridge, TV and bed. I also have an office. I get paid nearly £750,000 a year too, I have nothing to spend it on really so most of it's in my account. I don't even have to pay for the flat or bills, it's all in the job. The only clothes I wear are my uniform for UNIT, when I get the chance to go to the shops, on maybe an afternoon break or time off as an award, I'll buy make-up, have my nails, eye brows and hair done. I also get driven everywhere I go in really posh cars. I don't speak car and driver so I have no idea what car it is but people always stare in amazement at it. My life is full of excitement too. I save the world every week or so from aliens such as the Daleks, Cyberman, Slitheen, or Sontarons. It's something I enjoy. Knowing that everyone would be dead if I hadn't have just blasted up a spaceship or stopped a bomb from going off.

Tiredly, I rolled out off bed and got in the shower (Yes, I have my own bathroom too) and washed my hair, using a shampoo that had an overpowering smell of strawberries, and a conditioner that smelled even stronger of tea tree. I dried my blonde hair, which had been dyed that colour-my natural colour is light brown. My hair is very curly and can get frizzy so I straightened it. We're supposed to have it tied up but I never do as it makes my ears look big and no one will tell me to tie it up, I'm only two promotions away from the top of UNIT- Which can only happen if I become the deputy and the President of UNIT dies. I put on my uniform which is a green camouflage top and trousers. The trousers are baggy and I tie the top up so my belly shows. I rubbed a moisturiser into my face then put on foundation, bronzer, a light brown eye-shadow and fake eyelashes on. I slipped my black stiletto heels on, if I had to run or save the world I'd change into trainers of course.

I took out a piece of bread form the cupboard and put it in the toaster, then ate it on the way to the 'The Main Building' to receive the report for the day. Mark, the only person other then the president, who's higher then me was waiting for me.

"Star?" He said.

"Yes, Sir," I replied,"How may I help?"

You have to be alert and respectful towards Mark. He can kick me out. I doubt he ever will, as we get along well, but you can never be sure in a place like this.

"Today, you have an important job," He told me.

"Yes? What shall I tell the Scarlette's?" I asked.

"No, no. This is a much more advanced job, and I think the Scarlette Jay's may not be ready for something like this for a while, if ever," Mark explained.

"So, I have a job alone today?" I asked.

"Not quite alone, Miss Star," Mark replied.

"Just Star," I reminded. I don't have a last name as I don't even know my Mother's first name, because she left me at an orphanage when I was a baby. I never got adopted either, people found me strange so my name has always been just 'Star'. I don't mind, in fact. I rather like it. It makes me unique. But after the 'Miss' it is the last name and since I don't have one, I don't see why I should be called 'Miss Star'. Star suits me fine. It's my name because the night my Mother left me, it was the first starry night of the year," And what do you mean, not quite alone?"

I looked through some paper work, I needed to fill in by Tuesday. It was Saturday so I should at least get it started tonight.

"And it may take longer then it day. Or it should for most people but you can probably handle the situation in a matter of hours." Mark said, not really answering my question.

"Thank you, Sir. So what is the job?"

"Meet me in my office at seven thirty, Star. In the meantime, get the Scarlette's helping the Eastern Project until you are finished with your job," Mark explained.

"Yes Sir."

I left to the Western side of base, where the Groups meet. I got there and into room 383, where the Scarlette Jay's meet and took the clipboard from my locker and quickly scanned it to make sure it was all correct and no one had broken in over night. I had no idea how someone could break in. After all, there was top security at UNIT base. It's nearly impossible to break in.

_**UNIT BUILDING 13 ROOM 383**_

_**GROUP CODENAME: SCARLETTE JAY'S**_

_**LEADER, NAME, AGE, RANK: STAR, FOURTEEN, COMMANDER**_

_**THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS DO NOT INCLUDE LEADER**_

_**AGE RANGE OF GROUP: EIGHTEEN-TWENTY SEVEN**_

_**MEMBERS: FOURTEEN**_

_**MIXED?: YES**_

_**NAMES OF MEMBERS (ALPHABETICAL ORDER): JAMES BARNES, JESSICA BYRNE, MICHEAL DICKSON, JACK FOLSENSE, JACOB GREENE, ELEANOR HALL, MARY JANES, HARRY KING, VICTORIA INDIGO, JENNIFER PAM, OSCAR SELBY, MARTIN SMITH, LILLIAN THOMAS, IMOGEN VEILSTONE.**_

Everything was fine on the clipboard and I made sure everyone was here and did the roll call, then explained what their job was. I sent them of the Eastern Project, in building 5, room 5. I then checked the time on the clock on the wall. It was six forty five, I still had forty five minutes until I had to meet with Mark to find out what my job was for the day.

I went to my office as it is only a floor down from Mark's, and I could get started on the paperwork.

I like my office. Which was good because it was where I was when I wasn't shooting aliens, yelling at the Scarlette's or at my flat. It has a comfortable chair that you can spin on. The walls are beige and the carpet was stripped off and nice floor boards were put down. I have a computer which I do most of my reports on and my email account box is always full with jobs.

The paperwork was quite easy. It would take me at least three hours as there was nearly 45 pages but it was basic questions on how the Scarlette's were getting on. I'd have to write a report soon. If they hadn't gotten a good enough report I have to sac them. I can't get fired, that's another good thing about my job. I can be demoted but not fired while I'm in this position. If I'm demoted I can be fired but that's unlikely. I wondered if kids my age that go to school, do this much work.

The clock neared half past seven so, I put the paperwork in a drawer and locked it and left my self a post it note saying 'Finish paperwork before Tuesday' then left my office and locked it. I took the stairs not the elevator, as unless you're going up at least three floors it's actually quicker to use the stairs.

I knocked on Mark's door. I couldn't see in. Like, all the buildings in UNIT base, there's no windows. Not even so you can see from one room to another.

The door opened and Mark let me in. His office was bigger then mine. It didn't really bother me though. I guess I'm not the 'Bigger is better' type. Other then the size, our offices are identical. Four other people were in Mark's office.

One of them was leaning against the wall, her long, red hair, clasped into a ponytail. She gave me a small, friendly smile. A man was standing close by her, they both had wedding rings on so I assumed they were married. There was another woman, with light brown frizzy hair, like my natural hair. She gave me a smile then looked strange for a second. She then begin giving me weird looks and at one point looked quite sad. A man wearing a bow tie, was swinging around the spinney chair. He gave me a massive grin then jumped up and came over to me.

"Ha! Great fun those chairs! I should get one! In fact, I will get one!" the man exclaimed," Hello there! You must be Star?"

"Yes, I'm Star," I answered, a tiny bit creeped out at the man's... strangeness.

"Now, Star, you don't look older then 15! Why aren't you at school?" He said.

"I'm fourteen actually. It's Saturday and I don't go to school," I replied, looking at Mark giving him looks to say get this man to Shut Up! Mark ignored me though.

"What? This is another problem with UNIT. They mess with kid's education!"

"Another problem? What? So there's something wrong with UNIT?" I asked, a bit angry. UNIT had given me a new life, I owed them everything.

"Ooh, Doctor. Looks like you've upset her..." the woman with red hair teased, she had a Scottish accent. I noticed my chance to get the mad man to stop talking and I took it.

"Hey? Are you from Scotland?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am." She replied.

"Cool. So am I!" I lied.

"Really you don't sound it..." She began.

"No, I'm not. I have no idea what nationality I am. For all I know I could be Indian," I said.

The girl with red hair laughed.

"I'm Amy Pond... Williams," She said, the man who I thought was her husband elbowed her when she said Pond.

"And, I'm Rory Williams, her husband," the man introduced.

So they were married.

"I'm Star," I introduced my self.

"Star?" She asked, looking for a second name.

"She doesn't have a last name," the crazy man said, before I had a chance.

"Yes, that's right. There are three things you should know about me," I said," One: My name is Star. Two: I'm UNIT's youngest agent yet I'm a commander. And three: I kick alien's butt. Now you know about me, what I want to know is who you are."

"You know Star, I like you," the crazy man said,"I'm the Doctor. Do you want to know three things about me?"

"If they're interesting," I replied.

"One: I'm a mad man with a box, two: I'm a time lord, the last full one. Three: I'm 1004 years old." He said.

"Wait. You're the Doctor?" I asked, amazed.

"I thought that would amaze you, Star," Mark said," And your job until it is completed, is to work with him."

"What?"

The Doctor, Amy and Rory laughed but the other woman just stared at me in shock. I turned to look at her.

"This is River Song," the Doctor introduced her to me.

"Hi, River," I said.

"What? Oh, hello," She said, coming out of a day dream.

"So my job is with you guys, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and from what I've heard, you're good at saving the world," the Doctor said.

"I'm reasonable, I guess."

"What about the universe?" he asked.

"What?" I spluttered.

"Star, you know how Sontarons are a cloned race?" Mark said.

"Of course, I passed training in four months, I know everything there is to know about aliens," I answered.

"Four months, good one. High-five!" the Doctor said and high-fived me," High-fives are cool."

"Doctor, can we get on with the whole saving the universe thing?" Amy asked.

"Yes, well, the Sontarons have invented a machine that is strong enough for each Sontaron to keep on doubling and doubling..."

"Look I understand what you mean. But until it is affecting Earth there's nothing UNIT can do about it," I said.

"Yes, but I'm here with a spaceship and it's your job to protect Earth. This problem will get so out of hand that even you won't be able to stop them by the time the Sontarons population has gone up so much. So we are going to stop it before it even gets to Earth," the Doctor explained.

"Right. So I come into this how?" I asked.

"You're the best UNIT has, Martha Jones recommended you to me herself," the Doctor said," Star, would you like to come with us to stop the Sontarons populating so much?"

"What? Really? Of course I would!" I exclaimed excited.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Until now, River had been quiet but at this point she jumped up.

"What? No! She's a child, you can't let her do something this dangerous!" River exclaimed.

"River?" Amy said in shock.

"She's fourteen! She can't do something like this!" River said.

"Hey, River, I've put against Daleks before, on my own! I killed them! I'll be fine," I said, in shock.

"Right. Well, we can't waste any time. Let's go," the Doctor said.

He lead us off to the famous 'TARDIS'. I was very excited of course. Things like this is what I live for. I couldn't get River's behaviour of my mind though. First she was acting strange around me. Then, all of a sudden, she was being defensive! What was that about? Maybe she was just a protective person. I've never had a family or someone care about me at all. Maybe it was just because I wasn't used to people caring?

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please and my heart will smile!**

**Peace out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	3. 2 Girls and Their Shoes

**Wow! You guys seem to be really enjoying this story! Keep the reviews coming! And also thank you to anyone who has favourited/alerted it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2 **

_Star's POV_

I walked around the legendary TARDIS, in amazement. I'd heard stories of course, from Martha mostly. About a time machine that is bigger inside, then the outside and a the last Time Lord, you owns it. He goes to different times and different parts of the universe and would risk his life to save just the smallest civilisation. I'd heard other stories from other workers as well. I may have used to have wishes to meet this man and ask about different places and times, but once I joined UNIT I moved up quickly, so quick I even had to quit school, but I also didn't have much time to think about any other things then UNIT.

I was walking around the entrance of the TARDIS, examining every corner, when I felt something nudge my arm. I turned around to find River. She was smiling but not looking at me, she had her hands behind her back.

"Oh, hello River," I greeted.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Just amazed at the size?"

"Something like that."

River smiled and looked at me.

"So, you're fourteen?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How long have you worked at UNIT for?"

"Nearly two years."

"And it that time, you've became a commander?"

"Yeah."

"That's really good. Really really good. Not even any adults have done that and you're fourteen. You must be brilliant."

"Thank you. I suppose you'll see soon."

"I look forward to it."

We stood in silence for a while. I didn't quite understand why she was speaking to me. After the weird looks she'd been giving me earlier. Now she was acting like she wanted to be my best friend! What was that about? After a while River spoke up again.

"Your parents must be proud of you," River said.

A lump appeared at the back of my throat. I gulped it back down and blinked so I wouldn't start crying. One of the things I'm not very good at is controlling my emotions when people bring up the subject: family. I've never known my family, as my Mother abandoned me on a doorstep when I was about a week old. I don't even know my real birthday because of it! I never even think about it, if I can help it, but when people bring it up I can't get it out of my head.

"I... I don't have parents," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," River apologised.

"Don't worry. I don't really think about them. Or my Mother, really. I never think about my Dad. My Mum, sometimes, I do, rarely," I realised what I was saying and stopped myself. What was I saying? I'd forbidden myself to speak to others about my family. It wasn't something people would expect UNIT's youngest commander to worry about," But never mind about them. Can you just forget I told you that?"

I turned and walked away and went back to the controls in the middle, were everyone else was. On my way, I slipped and got the heel of my stiletto's trapped in a grate.

"Oh, great," I muttered.

Amy laughed and River came over to help me. Even though I insisted I was fine.

"Girls and their shoes..." Rory said.

"You all right, Star?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm good," I answered.

Then took my foot out of my shoe and bent down to pull the shoe out.

"Damn shoes!" I muttered.

"I've got some trainers in the back, Star. They'd be easier to use, as we're probably going to be quite a lot of running..." Amy offered.

"That'd be great, thanks." I replied.

Amy went off to get the trainers, and I sat down on the only chair on the TARDIS and took my other shoe off.

"So, Doctor," Rory said.

"Yes, Rory," the Doctor answered.

"I've been wondering about this for a while now. Why don't we go back in time to stop this thing that creates more Sontaron's from being invented. It would be easier wouldn't it?" Rory asked.

"Well, no..." the Doctor began.

"No because it wouldn't be easier it would be harder, and it's dangerous because we may accidentally change a point in time," I answered, interrupting the Doctor.

I didn't know what I was saying. It just seemed I knew that answer. It was just automatic. The Doctor and River looked at me in shock.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"On the contrary, you're exactly right," the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, right so why are you looking at me weirdly?" I asked, confused and embarrassed.

"Because most people twice your age, don't know that. Martha was right. You really are the best UNIT has to offer," the Doctor answered.

"Martha said that?" I asked.

"She did. And so far, I can tell she's right." the Doctor answered.

"What? You can tell that from an answer to a question about time?" I asked.

"Not just that. According to Mark, you defeated twelve daleks on your own, when you were twelve," the Doctor said.

"Oh, that. That was what got me my first promotion. And a medal," I replied.

"Wow. Doctor, I think Star may be better than you," Rory said.

Just then, Amy came back with some trainers.

"Will size six fit?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, should do," I replied, as Amy handed me the trainers.

I put them on to find them a tiny bit uncomfortable, but they'd be easier to run in then six inch stiletto heels. I stood up to walk around in them to get my feet used to them. As I did, the TARDIS began to shake all of a sudden, and I fell onto the railings.

It stopped quickly.

"Crash landing! Hah! My favourite kind!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Have we landed?" I asked.

"Yes, we have. Come on, everyone," the Doctor called.

**So will they stop the Sontarons from overpopulating? And will River tell Star who she really is? Stay tuned! Next chapter in River's POV! **

**Peace out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	4. 3 Obvious Much?

**I said this chapter would be in River's POV and it is! I can tell the future :P! There will be a bit in River's POV but she's not really concentrating on what's going on, she's to busy wondering what to do about Star. So most of this will be in Star's POV. Some of this chapter is in Star's POV too**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me when I just get one review!**

**Part 1, Chapter 3**

_River's POV_

How stupid was I? I had just said, to my daughter, that 'you're parents must be proud of you.' As far as Star was concerned, she didn't have a family. So why did I say that? God, I'm so stupid! I suppose, I may have said it because I wanted to see how she would react. It couldn't have been to make sure she was my daughter! I've seen her in her future. My past, her future.

I had met Star before. Six times. I knew what would happen in her life. I was looking at her right now, I know what happens throughout her entire life, but she doesn't even know who I am.

Today, I have to tell Star who she is, and who I am. Because this is not only the youngest I've ever seen her. It is also the last time I see her.

The first time I see her, is the last time she sees me, which is when she tells me who she is. Now, it's my turn to explain to Star, who I am. And also to say goodbye.

_Star's POV_

We went out of the TARDIS and out into, the place wherever the Sontarons were cloned and created. I didn't know what it was called. I wasn't told the names of planets when I was in training. Or I had been but this was the first time I'd left Earth, so I didn't need to, and I had let myself forget it. I didn't ask what it was called, in case I looked stupid. Impressions are important, I'd learnt that many years ago, when I first got a family wanting to adopt me when I was in the orphanage.

We seemed to be in a sort of, spaceship. The walls and floor were made out of metal. There were no windows, or any ways I could see out. There were no doors, but long corridors parting from every direction. There was smoke blowing everywhere, it wasn't poisonous, it was from the engine. Engine, so we were on a spaceship. It smelt strange on the ship. It wasn't a smell I could describe as it was like nothing on Earth.

"So, plan?" I asked.

"Can't you come up with one Star if you're the best UNIT has to offer?" the Doctor asked me.

"Well, I would, if I knew where we were supposed to be going and what exactly this thing looks like that clones the Sontarons faster, so..." I said.

"Ok, so Star, go with me and Amy, River and Rory, go down that way and look for something that looks like a massive cloning machine," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, Doctor that's not very descriptive. We may need more information because I have no idea what a cloning machine looks like..." Rory began.

"Well, I don't know anymore than that, so you have to go on that," the Doctor said.

"No, it's a cloning machine so it would have a giant ray thing, well most likely two," I stopped and thought for a split second," No, it would have to be two rays because not even aliens have the technology to build a cloning machine that powerful."

"Yes, well that was obvious wasn't it?" the Doctor said.

Rory, Amy and River shook there heads.

"Right well..." the Doctor began.

"Oh, and it may be able to clone more then one Sontaron at a time," I interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, we've all been thinking this machine works at triple the speed, but what if it doesn't. What if it's just able to create more then one Sontaron at one time," I suggested.

"But the previous one created a hundred every few days," River said.

"Well then I have three theories," I said," One: They're using it more often because they've figured out how to speed it up. Two: Which is they've created one that can clone maybe a thousand, or three: They haven't invented a new one, they're just using the original more then they used to."

"Star! You're brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, suddenly.

"Thanks," I said.

"Seriously, I wouldn't of thought of that, even though that's so obvious," the Doctor said.

"Well, maybe you're just stupid," I said.

It had been ages since I had done a job like this. I was enjoying it.

"Right, River and Rory, you go that way, find the cloning area and if you find any Sontarons, the button on the back of their neck," the Doctor said.

"Got it," River and Rory said.

"And girls who aren't River, this way, with me," the Doctor said.

**So, stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	5. 4 The Same Laugh

**I thought I better update, as I'm not going to be on fan fiction for a week because of French exchange! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Review! You get cookies! =)**

**Part 1, Chapter 4**

_Rory's POV_

The Doctor, Amy and Star went of to the right and me and River went through the opposing corridor, going to the left. I honestly, had no idea what we were looking for, it's a good thing River did. Or at least, I hoped she did. She probably would, she had a better experience, with things like this. She knew how alien machines worked, so I was almost a hundred percent sure, she had a good idea of what we were doing.

It was like the old days. When me and Amy were just recently married and we travelled with the Doctor. It had been a surprise when the Doctor had turned up on our doorstep, well I say doorstep but really the TARDIS appeared in the bedroom at half past two in the morning. I swear the Doctor never pays attention to the real time. And now, we'd been taken to somewhere in the middle of the universe to stop the Sontarons from overpopulating. Madness, was all I had to say on the matter.

"So, any idea as to what we're going to do?" I asked, River, who was being extremely quiet.

"Huh?" she said, looking up," Oh, well, we keep walking until we find something that may have something to do with a cloning machine."

"Oh, right," I said.

We kept on walking down the corridor, which smelt like rust, metal and the occasional burning. River wasn't saying anything**. **Normally, she'd be going on about something I didn't understand, but this time, nothing. Not a word, unless I asked aher a direct question.

"River?" I asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Is something, wrong? You seem, upset, or distracted," I said.

"What? No, it's nothing, don't worry," she replied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. What is it?" I asked.

"If I say, will you promise not to tell the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Or anyone else. Even Mum."

"Yes. My lips are sealed."

"And you won't ask any more questions about it, or mention it again."

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Hand on heart, hope to die."

"Ok, well, Star..."

"Yes?"

River stopped for a while. It wasn't hesitation, it was more thinking. She soon carried on.

"I know Star. She's in my past. Her future," River explained.

"Oh, right. So it must be a big part of your past, or her future, for you to be this distracted though. What part does she play?"

"You promised you wouldn't say any-more about it!"

"Okay, fine. Sorry."

"But yes, it is a big part. Probably the biggest part possible. But today is the last time I see her, and I just don't want to say goodbye," River explained, then shook her head and carried on,"But never mind. We won't speak of this again, okay?"

"Ok," I agreed.

"And you can't tell anyone. Especially, Star. It's her future and it has to be me who explains it to her," River said, sternly.

"Okay. So will we find out more later?" I asked.

"I've already told you more then I should have. It can mess up time, if you tell anyone, so just don't. And we will not speak of this again."

"Okay. Sorry for asking," I apologised.

"Don't worry, but can you do me a favour. It'll make sense later, and I can't explain now, but later it will make much more sense."

"Right, ok. What is it?"

"You'll see Star again. I won't but you will, and true, she will see me again, because all the times I've seen her haven't happened for her yet, but there will be times when I won't be there for her, but you will, so promise me something."

"Yes, I will. Just tell me what it is?"

"Look after, Star. Please. It means so much to me. She means so much to me. I've done unforgivable things to her, and I don't want her to be hurt again. Please, just when you see her, make sure she doesn't get hurt," River said,"Promise?"

"Promise."

_River's POV_

Right that's it. Shut up about Star now, or Dad will get suspicious and ask more questions. You may even let it slip and say she's your daughter. You have to shut up. You should have stopped before and made Dad promise to look after her later. You shouldn't have even said that Star's a part of your future. You made Dad promise that he wouldn't speak about it again, but you kept on saying it! So now: shut it!

Why did I want to keep on speaking about Star. Was it because I needed someone to talk to about it? Or maybe because I'm not ready to say goodbye to her? You know this is the last time you can see her, it would mess up time and Star may end up never existing at all, if I see her again. It would destroy time if you see her again. Today, has to be goodbye. Has to. It's essential. And it's essential, you don't tell anyone else any more.

_Doctor's POV_

"So, at the age of twelve, UNIT accepted you as an agent after four months training?" Amy asked, Star.

"Yeah," Star answered, smiling it was obvious she was enjoying herself.

"That's so cool. You must be really good," Amy said.

"Everyone says that," Star said.

"But you must be. I've already seen you figure out things before the Doctor!" Amy exclaimed.

"Can you please not bring that up again?" I asked.

Amy and Star laughed. That was odd. They had the same laugh. When, I listened closely, apart from their accents (Amy's Scottish and Star's London accent) their voice's were completely similar. Same note, octave. That rarely happens. In fact almost never. In about 2 people in 3 billion have the same voices, that's almost half the population of Earth! And when it happens along humans, it's always with relatives. The Time Lord race, was slightly more common, but that still happened through families. There was no way, Star and Amy could be related. They were similar on many ways, but related couldn't be possible.

"What are you embarrassed?" Amy teased.

"So, any idea, where this thing could be?" Star asked.

"Not in the slightest, have you?" I asked.

"Well, why would she have asked you if she did know?" Amy asked.

"Exactly. I don't know. I only did training for fighting and skills, I don't know that much about other planets It used to be a hobby, looking at the stars, probably because it's my name, but I never have time any more. I stay up late working and I wake up as the sun comes up, so I never see them anyway, unless I'm walking back from a different building, but then I'm usually tired." Star said, smiling. I could see that she wasn't unaware what she was saying. She was happy, and in her own little world.

It was that moment, I realised Star was really only a child. A girl who had, had her childhood snatched away from her. Star was brilliant at all this. But was it really suitable fro her to be doing something like this? She had more responsibility on her shoulders, then any other fourteen year old.

"Hey, Star come with me," I instructed.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"This way, come on," I said and began running.

"What? Hey, Doctor?" I heard Amy ask, and come running behind Star.

Star caught up fast. She was a good runner. Of course she would be, it would be part of her training. We came to where I was looking for, a window, that showed space.

"What?" Star said confused.

"I bet you, you've never seen the stars like this close before," I smiled.

"Wow," Star said, looking up the window," They're beautiful."

Amy smiled at Star, she had realised what I'd been thinking too. That Star was still a kid. Star obviously, didn't know.

"Anyway, shouldn't we carry on?" Star said, and began walking.

Me and Amy began walking too.

"Hey, Star. You lived in an orphanage before UNIT, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's where my Mother left me," Star said.

"Where you ever adopted, or fostered?" I asked.

"No," Star said, seeming stiff all of a sudden," People thought about it, and I had meetings and days out with possible guardians, but people found me weird and strange, so they never did."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. Ain't your fault," Star said," How did you know there was a window there?"

"Most places have them. Main ships, I mean, somewhere along here," I explained.

"Right, and I was thinking..." Star began.

"Yes," I said.

"Martha told me that the TARDIS can do so many things, other then travel through time and space. So can it get a map of the surrounding area, or something?" Star asked.

"Yes, it can," I answered, and stopped walking.

"So..." Star tried to speak, but I interrupted her.

"We go back to the TARDIS!" I exclaimed and we ran off, in the opposite direction to go back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what are we doing?" Amy asked.

"We're going back to the TARDIS, to find out where the cloning machine is, the TARDIS can do a scan of the surrounding areas and we can find out where it is," I explained.

We ran a bit faster, all the way back to where we had landed. Only to find, my TARDIS surrounded by Sontarons.

**Duh, duh, duh! There will be adventure in this as well as River and Star's situation. Hope you enjoyed this! **

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	6. 5 Used As A Tool

**AN: Hi! I am back! Sorry I took so long! I just have to say before I get on with the story: Go to my profile and vote on my poll! The question is which is my best story. :)**

**In this chapter, it looks like Star's getting quite sad and distressed.**

**Part 1, Chapter 5**

_Star's POV_

"Oh, great," I muttered.

I stood there, with the Doctor and Amy hiding in a doorway, staring at the TARDIS, which was surrounded by round about twenty Sontarons. This wasn't in my training. It was at that moment I realised how weak I really was.

All I was, was a fourteen year old girl, who everyone expects to be completely strong and powerful, but that isn't me. I am a fourteen year old girl, who cries herself to sleep every night instead of in front of people, because I know I need to show people I'm worth respecting and looking up too. Now, I am standing on a spaceship, no idea whereabouts in space, or what I am going down. I had gotten distracted and stared outside a massive window on a spaceship for crying out loud! I could be so damn stupid! I was so damn stupid!

"What do we do, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Well, normally I'd just walk in but Star probably has a good idea," the Doctor said, turning to me.

I snapped.

"Why does everybody expect me to know what to do all the time?" I yelled.

And yelling was an even bigger mistake, then any of the other I'd made within the past ten minutes. Sontarons heard, turned, saw us and ran after us.

I couldn't cope. I couldn't. After today, if I was alive, I'm quitting UNIT. I'm rubbish at my job. I can't do anything right. I suck at everything. Why did I even accept the job in the first place?

I expected us to run, but the Doctor just stood his ground, so did Amy but she looked surprised that the Doctor had.

See, there was proof I was weak. I ran. I was a coward. Scared. All I am is a child. A small little girl.

The Sontarons came forward. I had defeated daleks on my own when I was twelve, yet I was terrified right now! I could feel my heart rate increasing and my eyes stinging with tears. I told myself repetitively not to cry but it wasn't working. So I hid my face.

"Oh, hello there!" The Doctor smiled, how was he smiling? Being so enthusiastic?"Would you perhaps mind if you stepped away from my TARDIS?"

The Sontaron, pulled up his gun and aimed.

"Right, umm, run," the Doctor said, and we ran as fast as we could back down the tunnel where we had came from.

Tears were running down my yes as I ran, but against all my efforts, they wouldn't stop falling. They just ran down my face, creating stains on my face, so I gave in and let them run.

There were Sontarons behind us, close on our tail. I could see their potato shaped shadows bouncing around the floor. We ran faster. We came to a corner and made a sharp turn then the Doctor opened a hatch-that was completely invisible to me and Amy- and pushed us in quickly, before jumping in himself.

We were in a small room. There was nothing in here apart from wires and old parts of machines. It would have been dark, if some of the old machines weren't showing of bright red and green lights. What was this, Christmas?

"I'm sorry," I apologised," I'm sorry, I just..."

"What are you apologising for?" the Doctor asked, coming forward to me and sitting me down.

"Shouting. I just snapped, and then they heard.." I stuttered, crying.

"Star, it's not your fault," the Doctor said.

"Yes it is, don't even bother saying it isn't," I said.

"Star..." Amy began," So, what? We all make mistakes. And by the sounds of it, it looks like you needed one."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Well, no offence, but it sounds like the only thing you do is try to be perfect. And mistakes, can just make us see that if we're perfect, then we have nothing to learn and then what's the point in living if we don't have anything to learn from life?" Amy answered

I thought a second about what Amy had just said. Yeah, I do just try and be perfect. But what choice do I have? If I can't show I'm smart, strong and brave... I could get demoted. And being demoted shows you're failing. I have no choice. Mistakes are things I make all the time (Only yesterday, I nearly set fire to my room because I was trying to cook some pasta for dinner, and seen as I don't have a cook, and I couldn't be bothered to go down to the kitchen to use it, I used matches to some newspaper... It didn't end well).

"Exactly, and believe me, Star. You have been snatched away from your life," the Doctor told me.

"Huh?" I said again.

"Star you're 14. You don't go to school, you must be incredibly lonely, you spend your days shooting aliens and have no one your own age to speak too," Amy explained.

"Yeah, but I've always been lonely. I've never had a friend. Even when I was at the orphanage, and went to school," I said.

Suddenly, the hatch burst open, and our faces turned to four angry, fully armed, Sontarons.

_River's POV_

I couldn't get Star off my mind. Any of the times I'd met her. The day I left her on the doorstep. I regretted that so much. But if I had kept her, this wouldn't be happening now. Time would have collapsed. Star is such an important part of history, that the slightest thing goes wrong, everything that ever happens will disappear.

My daughter was used as a tool. I had to make sure everything to do with her, went right. Things that could have happened, can't. If she wasn't such a big part of time and the universe, I( could have legged it from prison, gone to a different time, and stayed there with Star, but I couldn't. This was why I always went back to prison after I left. I needed to stay there, meet Star those times, when time intended. Not interfere and do everything I had too. Giving up Star was the biggest thing I didn't want to do, but I had no choice, for if I had, she wouldn't have existed.

Me and Dad were still walking down the tunnel. I was wondering where the others were, and hoping they were safe. Star especially, for every reason.

We came to an opening.

"What's through here?" Dad asked.

I shrugged, the looked through, the doorway. Dad did the same.

"Whoa," he said.

"Well, it's safe to say we have found the cloning room," I said.

There was about 10, large, metal, black and silver machines machine, full of wires and leavers. Each one had rows of bottles going into, then the other ends, lifeless Sontarons.

This was definitely the cloning room.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't understand what River was saying at the start of her bit, PM me and ask, because I don't think I brought it across to well.**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	7. 6 Lovely Spare Parts Room

**All I've been wanting to do is update! Mainly because I want to get to the part about River telling Star, but that is still not for another few chapters! **

**R, E, R! (Read, Enjoy, Review)**

**Part 1, Chapter 6**

_River's POV_

"So, we've found it. What do we do now?" Dad asked.

"You'd be lost without me wouldn't you?" I grinned,"Come on, back to the TARDIS."

We turned around, to find we were trapped. About seven Sontarons surrounded us pointing there guns at us.

"Times like this, I wish I had my gun with me..." I muttered.

"Half-forms," one of the spuds spat,"You came with the Doctor didn't you? When his ship landed here, in set off the alarm. What are you doing on our ship?

"That's none of your business," I snarled.

"Hands up, half forms," the Sontaron demanded, pointing his gun at us.

Both of us obeyed and they led us down a different tunnel to a prison cell. I'm kind of getting bored of seeing jail cells now. Then again, I suppose they're not built for entertainment purposes. They threw us in there.

Then I noticed something strange; We weren't dead. The Sontarons hadn't tried to kill us.

"Why are we alive?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Why didn't the Sontarons kill us?"

Dad shrugged. I sighed. I sat down with my head in my hands and prayed Star was safe and that if she was caught, she wouldn't be killed either.

_Star's POV_

"Oh, hello again. How are you? Lovely spare parts room, by the way!" the Doctor said exclaimed.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He was better then anyone in UNIT, but he didn't use guns or threats? How does that work?

"Get out half forms," the Sontaron demanded.

"Oh, get lost Mr. Potato head. Move along," I said, pulling out my gun.

The Sontaron didn't look in the least bit threatened, but in training I was told they never did. Amy looked shocked and the Doctor shook his head.

"Star, Star, Star. You're better then that," the Doctor sighed," Put the gun down Star."

I hesitated then put the gun down. If the Doctor had saved the world plenty of times without guns or other types of weapons, so could I.

"Get out half-forms," the Sontaron growled.

We put our hands up, then Amy climbed out first, then me then the Doctor. They led us down another tunnel, one that we hadn't yet been too, then into a jail cell. In the jail cell, was River and Rory. They looked glad to see us. Especially River for some reason.

"Amy..." Rory said, getting up and going to hug Amy.

"Hey, you all okay?" River asked.

"Yes, we're fine. You?" the Doctor answered and asked.

"Fine," she added, then in a lower voice,"We found the cloning room."

"What was there?" I asked.

"10 machines, loads of Sontarons coming out of the machines, lifeless." River answered.

The reason for the whispering, was because a Sontaron was standing guard in front of the cell. He would be one of the worst in battle. Sontarons take the week ones and have them do less important jobs. I didn't like the cell. Well, they're not supposed to be liked, but I hated the dead smell, the stone walls, the metal bars.

"Star, are you ok?" River asked me seeming concerned.

"Yeah sure. Why?" I asked.

"You look like you've been crying," River stated.

Great. Just brilliant. I really need to stop crying in front of people.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry," I said, embarrassed," Anyway, we've got to get out of here."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can! At the moment I have 30 reviews! Let's see if we can get them up to 40! (Personal goal,. But only you guys can help me achieve it!)**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	8. 7 That's My Girl

**Yay! 43 reviews! Now let's see if we can get it to 50! And I know we can, if more people review! This story has nearly 2000 hits, 17 favourites and 26 alerts. So REVIEW if you like! REVIEW if you don't like!**

**Part 1 Chapter 7**

_Star's POV_

So, we were trapped in the jail cell, not really knowing what to do. The cell deactivated all devices, so we couldn't use the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to get out. I had my gun with me of course, but the Doctor wouldn't let me use it.

In the end, we ended up speaking to each other about things. Amy and Rory were having a conversation about something. The Doctor told me that River was Amy and Rory's daughter. Which was weird and confusing seen as River looks older then them, but it was to do with time, and them never meeting in the right order. The Doctor and River were talking to me.

"What about you then? You never knew your parents at all?" the Doctor asked me.

I shook my head.

"My Mother left me on a doorstep when I was a new born baby. I don't even know my actual birthday. I was about one or two weeks old, but I don't know the actual date," I replied.

"I'm sorry," River said, she sounded sorry as well. And guilty.

"Don't be," I said," I mean, it's not like it was you who abandoned me on the doorstep is it?"

"No," River smiled. It was sort of a sad smile though. Or a forced one. Or maybe a forced, sad smile.

"Anyway, if my Mother had kept me, I'd never have worked for UNIT, would I. And if she didn't want me, she's not worth thinking about," I lied. All I did was think about her. Wonder what she was like. Wonder what it's like to have a family and have a normal life," She's living her life, and I'm living mine."

"But you've never had a family. Doesn't it bother you?" River asked,"It bothered me."

"Not really. I'm not really that type," I shrugged.

River walked over to Amy and Rory. I hoped I hadn't offended her in anyway, but there's nothing I could have said to offend her.

"How did UNIT find you?" the Doctor asked me.

"One of the carers at the orphanage, got offered a job for UNIT, I don't know why, and she told them about me. How I was always alone and never spoke to anybody but always seemed so fascinated by the stars. I had an interview, then some training and voila," I explained.

"Well, you must have given them a good impression then. You're the youngest person ever to be accepted, by UNIT," the Doctor said.

"I know. We spoke about that," I said.

"So, why where you so upset earlier?"

"You don't know what it's like to be me," I sighed," I cry a lot. But that was the first time I've ever cried in front of someone. Ever."

"But why?"

"At UNIT I have to meet certain expectations. I'm sorry for crying earlier, I just..."

"Star, have you ever noticed that every time you talk about your feelings, you apologise? Why? You have nothing to apologise for. I, on the other hand do."

"What do you mean?"

"Star, when I read your file, I expected to find a teenager who is an adult. Or who acts like one. I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion because no child should be put in your position. You've been forced to grow up so fast and have had everything snatched away from you. You're still a child. But you haven't been treated like one, and because of it, you don't realise how mature and strong you already are."

"I don't understand that at all."

"You don't see how brilliant enough you already are. Better then any other fourteen year old out there. But you don't have anyone to talk to about how you feel, or have any friends. That makes you think you're weak, but you're not."

"So you think I am strong?" I asked, and I saw the Sontaron, standing guard of our cell, stupidly turning around, to show the button on his neck.

"Yes."

"Strong enough to do this?" I asked, pressing the button on the back of it's neck.

The Sontaron crippled down in pain, his yells were my victory. The Sontaron was unconscious.

"Definitely," the Doctor smiled.

I took out a metal stick from my pocket of my trousers and scratched it against the bars of the cell, and watched them melt away.

"UNIT gadgets," I grinned,"Come in handy."

"Nice one," Amy said, going out of the cell, closely followed by Rory.

Then the Doctor went out.

River smiled and slightly chuckled,"That's my girl." she said to me, then left the cell. I went out last.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We go to the cloning area," I grinned.

If only I hadn't listened closely and not ignored that comment, that River said.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, let's get it to 50 reviews! And in reviews, can I please have some constructive criticism?  
**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	9. 8 This Thing Called Jealousy

**AN: So I have some apologies to do. I'm very sorry for uploading the author's note as a chapter, asking for more reviews. I know this is no excuse, but I had a really bad day and am not going through a good time at the moment. I am very sorry. Any constructive criticism given has been taken on board, and to try and make up for the author's note I have tried extra hard in this chapter. Because most of you reviewed on the last chapter, I know not all of you can review, but if you can please do. You could leave a anonymous review, but really that's pushing it! Lol! Anyway, please do keep reviewing because they make a very sad girl happy (AKA me)**

**Part 1 Chapter 8**

_Star's POV  
_

We were walking away from the cell, when an alarm started buzzing. A horrible, loud, high pitched buzz. All of us, looked around in confusion and shock. Was this alarm going off because we'd escaped? Or something worse? Or what?

Every one of us looked around, and saw red lights flashing around the room and every surrounding corridor.

"What the hell..." I heard Amy mutter. She then spoke loudly,"Doctor, is this us, that's set the alarm off?"

Amy was closely followed by Rory. It seemed she was more in charge then him. That just proves how wrong stereotypes are. I mean, apparently the best agents are UNIT are male.

I'm not boasting, but I'm fourteen, female and a commander. It's really hard to get to even the first promotion (Sergeant) and I got that after four months after completing my training.

"Possibly," the Doctor said, in that voice when he doesn't quite know. He stood still and looked around without moving his eyes. Then he turned around,". Err... Yes it is. Run."

Then we were running again. I had cried on this job, but it had been the best job I had ever done, and possibly ever done. It was full of adrenaline and fear. Best of all, I could be my self and not some strong, know-it-all, always have a plan, girl. I was just a teenager, and that was all I had to be for today. I'd never really been a teenager. I came to UNIT when I was twelve, and I turned 13, after 3 months of working for them, and then I had been forced to grow up. Now I had realised, I was still so small.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, the Doctor catching up with him. I was faster then all of them.

"To where the cloning part is!" I said, excitedly. I may be young, but I'm not stupid.

"Won't there be Sontarons there?" Amy asked.

"That is where the fun begins!" I exclaimed.

"You're mad. You know that right?" River laughed.

"No, that's me. I'm the mad-man with the blue box," the Doctor said.

We all laughed. So hard, we actually slowed down into a jog. We're not going to get away from aliens that way, but who cares. Live for now.

"Yeah? Well, maybe it's passed on..." River stopped and looked ashamed," In the past couple of hours."

"Perhaps," The Doctor agreed, patting he on the arm," Now come on. Let's go."

"So where are we going?" I asked, once we'd starting running again.

"You're the one who answered that question," River pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have no clue where it is," I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't know if this was typical me or not. I guess I don't know myself as well as I really thought I did," You, and Rory were the ones who went there. Do you remember where it is?"

River stopped and we all did. She swung her arms around lightly and pointed to the tunnel to the left.

"This way," she said, running.

We ran after her. I was getting tired of running.

This tunnel was different then any other part of the ship we'd been on. This was black, not metallic-grey. The lights were small and rare but would have to do. I could still smell the horrible rusty smell though, as well as burning.

"Can we stop running now?" I asked," There's no sirens or alarms down here."

They all slowed down before stopping.

"Yes, we can," the Doctor said.

"Thank god!" I groaned, and practically collapsing on the floor.

"Star? Are you alright?" River asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Just completely shattered from running," I answered.

"We'll stop for a minute," the Doctor said.

"Yay!" I said, punching the air, then moaning.

We rested for about three minutes. I stayed on the floor the whole time, while Amy and River sat down, and the Doctor and Rory lent on the wall.

Then, we took of again. Only walking though, not running.

We soon figure the walk was long, and like in the cell, we divided into little groups and talked. This time, I was with River alone.

"I'm sorry you know, Star," River said, to me. She sounded guilty, but why?

"Why?" I asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Just, you've had such a bad start to life and..." River drifted off for a moment," I just feel sorry for you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised," Wow. I've never had someone feel sorry for me. Except when I was in year six and my teacher said to me 'I'm feel so sorry for you Star. You're unable to communicate with any of your classmates properly' but that's not the point."

"She seems nice," River said, sarcastically.

"Teachers never liked me. Or the other students."

"Really? Why not? You're a lovely girl."

"Thanks, you're the only one who thinks so."

"That's not true. We all think you're bloody brilliant. And you must be good at UNIT too, so I'm sure people like you there."

"Yeah, they would if there wasn't this thing called jealousy."

We both laughed slightly.

"I suppose Martha is alright. She's some woman who used to travel with the Doctor and she works for UNIT now. Some days she'll have lunch with me and once she looked after me a whole day, because I was sick, but I have no friends there..." I explained.

"I'm sorry. You really have no one your own age do you?" River asked.

"The closest is an eighteen year old in my group that I'm in charge off, but you can't be friends with the trainee, when they're older then you."

"I guess not," River bit her lip. She looked like she was about to cry.

I was about to ask why, when we came to the cloning area.

"We're here," River said.

"I guessed that," I giggled.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I will update ASAP!**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	10. 9 Action Now?

**AN: So sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been trying to work on my other stories,, but I've finished a couple now, so I'll be working on this too!**

**Anyway, I will be working on this lots now, so enjoy...!**

**Part 1 Chapter 9**

_Star's POV_

I looked around, in shock. After two extraordinary years working at UNIT seeing amazing and unexpected things, I'd never seen anything like this. The room was gigantic. It was so big, there was a possibility that it couldn't be classed as a 'room.' More like an arena, of some sort. The room was long, but not necessarily wide, so I could see some of the silver, metallic walls. The cloning machines were huge too, each had lifeless, still Sontarons, without the armour and guns. They looked strange without it, their skin was wrinkly and dry. Not to mention disgusting.

"Can we get into some action now?" I asked, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask," River said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here's the plan," the Doctor said," Star and River, you two go in there and..."

"We know what to do," I said.

"Great, then Amy and Rory with me, and we're going to shut down the machinery, ok?" the Doctor finished.

We all nodded and me and River ran into the cloning area like it was a war zone and we were shoulders. I took my gun out (no one said I couldn't use it) and ran. I looked around, there was no Sontarons (other then the ones that had just been cloned but they weren't alive yet so I could leave them) I darted about hiding behind each block or pillar I saw before looking behind one to see if anything was there. Seen as no aliens were there, I probably looked like an idiot.

You'd think this place would have had better security. I was confused until something spotted my eye.

Just above every block or pillar, was a small white plastic device, with purple and blue flashing lights. I knew what they were. I'd learnt in my training. They're a bit like fly traps, I suppose. What they do is detect any movement or body heat and once they have they scan the area and move anything giving of heat or that's moving.

"Guys!" I yelled," River, Doctor, Amy and Rory! Don't move. It's a trap!"

"What?" I heard River shout after me.

"Don't move. Stay where you are," I shouted.

"Why?" River shouted back.

"It's a trap," I replied," Now I don't think the others have heard me, so shout and see if they here you. Say what I told you, it's a trap and don't move."

All I heard was a scream.

"RIVER?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A part of me thought that River had been captured and the other that she was screaming for attention, to see if the Doctor and her parents heard her.

I shouted for River again and again, before realising River had been captured, and I had to run and get out of here, without getting teleported to wherever it was programmed to take intruders.

Everyone had been captured. Everyone, apart from me.

It was now up to me, to save them.

**AN: The next chapter's going to give a big hint to Star about who she really is, but she's not going to understand very well. All I'm saying is think Tardis.**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	11. 10 The Climax

**AN: Ok, I wasn't going to update this because I have loads of other stories to work on, but this story is (Or will be once finished) incredibly long, so I may as well update. And people have been getting cranky... Sorry! **

**Oh, and I've started doing review replies! Here they are:**

**Jeopardy Strike: It shall explain soon why they didn't see the traps!**

**Guest: Sorry it took so long! I have updated again though!**

**Redsparrow3: her observation skills are from her training and maybe some super genes...**

**Sylva Dax: Hopefully this chapter will be longer! **

**Just. a . bit .unlikely: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**CitizenOfWhoville123: I'll try and use the word promptly in this chapter! Where's my dictionary...**

**ChloeCullenVolturi: I have! Haha! Finally, that is!**

**Guest: It was probably you, who persuaded me to update now, so well done!**

**8 reviews! Yay, I still think we could do better but oh well! Thank you to everyone!**

Part 1 Chapter 10

_Star's POV_

I stood there, frozen. Terrified. Alone. Nothing this big had ever been weighed on my shoulders before. All of my training, missions, all of it, seemed worthless to me right now. None of it taught me how to do anything like this. Every single job I'd ever don was simple and easy, when compared to this.

I had not only a species on my hands, but hundreds. Normally, it was just humans I had to deal with and I had to do whatever I could to save Earth. Now it was more then that. Worlds. Galaxies maybe. Countless innocent species where placed in my hands.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't. I didn't have the qualifications or the ability. The Doctor may do this everyday, but he's not even human! It may be easy for him, but for me... I couldn't do it.

Shaking an trembling, I collapsed into the wall and sunk down to the ground, my head in my hands. My breathing began to increase rapidly. Tears ran down my face and I felt the heavy smudges of make up beneath my eyes appear promptly. I felt useless.

Like when I was younger, I was an outsider. There was no place where I fitted in. I was an invaluable, pointless piece of trash on the corner of the world. A block. A wall. Unnecessary.

When I was younger, before I began to work for UNIT, I felt worthless then. I felt like no one cared for me and it was true. I had no friends, didn't get along at school and at the orphanage I was constantly in trouble. Then, after I'd joined UNIT, I had something I was good at. I had power. I had things that told me I was something.

Now, my thoughts about myself from my earlier childhood came back. Even my Mother didn't want me! I was dumped on the doorstep with nothing but some crappy letter that didn't even half make sense.

Suddenly, I found myself thinking about my Mother. I have no idea what her name is or what she looks like and I haven't thought much to how she could and I haven't created a personality for her, I just think about her. Was she alive now? Had I ever walked down the street and seen her? Did she miss me? Regret giving me up? Probably not, it was her choice. I doubt she's even thought about me one bit.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about her much. She was always on my mind. In my dreams, in my daydreams, in my thoughts, and always in the back of my mind constantly. It was only recently, that I had realised that she would never stop being a part of my life. Well, when she gave me up she sort of did, but she'll always be there. What she did changed the course of my life and even if I can never forgive her, I have to know she was there. Once.

Now, she wasn't here. Like every other second of my life. And if she'd kept me, I wouldn't be here now. And even if I never learn to deal with it, I have to respect it. I had to prove her and everyone else, that I'm not useless or worthless and that I'm a person and that I can save the others.

It will take all of my training and jobs and more. The build-up had been and come and now it was the climax. The thing everything had been building up too.

Sharply, I got up and ran, clutching my gun close to me. I ran in and out of the machinery and through the cloning area, carefully dodging the detectors. Luckily, I got out of the cloning area without being seen. Well, if no one's aware of the detectors they don't really need to security, they work reasonably well, according to Sir.

I was back in the metallic, futuristic corridor. Then it hit me in the face like a cricket bat, I had no idea where to go. No idea what to do and even if I knew what to do, I would have no idea how to get to where I needed to be. So, I decided to do what seemed to be the most sensible thing to do. Keep walking.

Slowly and steadily, I got faster. Walking turned into jogging and jogging turned into running. Within minutes, I was sprinting down the ship, with no idea at all where I was going. That was when I saw it, the door from the spare parts room, where the Doctor, Amy and me had hid before. The door to it, only I was certain I hadn't been to this part of the ship before.

Curiously, I opened the door and climbed in (they really need better security). It was the room we were hiding in earlier, so why didn't I recognise outside? I walked around the room examining every corner and looking through the dead and broken devices. A large, definitely broken, machine- which looked like it was a teleporter- blocked the way from half of the room. Using all of my energy, I pushed my shoulder against the heavy, bulky machine and shoved it out of the way. It landed with a crash on the ground and I hoped it hadn't alerted anyone or anything.

There, behind the teleporter, was a door. Another door. The one I came through earlier with the others! I leaped over the dead technology and ran through the other door. Finally, I was somewhere I recognised.

I ran and for what seemed like the first time forever, I knew where I was going. It wasn't long before I came to the Tardis. I had never been so glad in my life, to see alien technology.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Obviously it would be. Like someone smart like the Doctor would leave a time machine lying around like that! I sighed, angry. There had to be something. Anything, I could do.

I leaned against the door and groaned.

All of a sudden, I felt a strange tingle on my back from the Tardis. I turned around to look for a cause and cried out in surprise, immediately. A light, flame-coloured gas was coming from the door. What was going on? It was nothing I'd seen or learnt about before.

It subsided after several seconds. After a moment of hesitation, I placed the palm of my hand on the blue door. It felt normal. Wood. I grabbed the metal handle and pushed.

The door opened.

I wasted no time in staring and went inside, shutting the door behind me. Then I grabbed the side of the rails and leant against them, (I was having trouble with supporting myself today) and breathed deeply, whether in hope, gladness or shock, I had no idea. I looked around.

Nothing was abnormal. Well, of course it was abnormal. It was a time machine, but it didn't look any different from earlier. There was none of that fire coloured gas or any signs of it.

I could ask the Doctor about it later when I figured out a way to get them, or if they figured out a way to get themselves back. Whichever happens first. I scanned every nook and cranny of the Tardis and looked for some type of machinery.

Machinery...

Of course! The spare parts room! I made a mental note to stay in the place I'm in if it's safe and plan there, before running out of the Tardis and back to the spare parts room.

I looked through the piles of junk and divided it into three piles: rubbish, once useful and useful now, to me. I had done a course of engineering in UNIT training and could make almost anything, if I had the right equipment that is.

It took round about two hours until I had done it. I had built a sort of disabler tool. All I had to do was place it near the detectors and they'd break. Also, when disabling the detectors it should free the others.

Now all I had to do was get back to the cloning room. Safely.

**AN: I'd also like to say thank you to everyone! This story has received over 3000 hits and it makes me very happy to know lots of people are reading this.**

**Also, now I'm going to be starting a thing where every chapter you give me a word to include in the next, in a review or PM. Then, when I write the next chapter, I will include all the words you have given me.**

**It can be anything from a random word to a word not used much. I'm doing it to boost my vocabulary because it is quite limited!**

**Please give me a word to do!**


	12. 11 Oh, Hello

**AN: Ok, so people seem to be getting annoyed with the amount of time I am taking to upload. And people have been sending me anonymous reviews and PMs complaining. And what I have to say is: I'm sorry if I don't update every two or three days, but I have other stuff to update and stuff of my own to do. I try and update as much as I can, but if I don't, sending me cranky reviews and PMs is only going to slow me down. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and if you want me to update quicker send me reviews and requests, that maybe aren't so rude. **

**And the words for this chapter are:**

**1-Philanthropist- From Homework Hurts Trees**

**2-Calamity- From Citizenofwhoville123**

**3-Stumble- From Redsparrow3**

**4-Grimace- From Redsparrow3 (I couldn't choose so I did both)**

**5-Transformation- From Angel Of Goddesses**

**When I use a word in the story, I will put the number in brackets next to it. **

**In reviews or PMs, leave words for me to include in the next chapter!**

Part 1 Chapter 11

_Star's POV_

I sprinted through the cloning room, my eyes searching everywhere for a detector. I'd figured that if I disabled one, it would disable the others. When I was in training, I was told to save energy most alien spaceships and shuttles, they had the same equipment run in a series circuit. If one stopped working, the power to the others would be cut off and therefore, they would stop working too. Aliens made things far too simple!

Earlier, when I was in the cloning area when the detectors had caught the others, I had only seen one of the detectors, but there had to be more. River had been at least fifteen metres away from me, and I was about four metres away from one. That meant she had to be less than four metres away from one- radius wise, as should the others have been, seen as they'd been caught too.

All I had to do, was go to where I had been before and put the device I had made, there and set it off. Easy. Only, it would have been, if I knew where I had been. This place was honestly like a maze.

Aimlessly, I walked around the cloning area, like I was taking a walk in the park. When suddenly, I came to a large machining. A cloning machine. The machines were a dark black, metallic colour and cylinder shaped. They smelt strongly of some type of petrol. Obviously, it wasn't the type we used on Earth, but I had no idea what aliens used as a energy source, other than electricity. The sound coming from the machine was crooked and un-nerving. Clanky.

I watched the Sontarons flow out of the exit, of the machine. Curious, I crept over to the entrance of the machine and saw a board of levers and buttons. I was reminded vividly of the TARDIS' control panel. There was a hold where test tubes, filled with a green liquid where going into the machine, by a conveyor belt. I was amazed that such a transformation **(5)**, happened inside the machine, when it came from a such a small bit of DNA.

Knowing I had other things to do than gawp at a piece of alien machinery, I turned around. Only to lose my footing and stumble **(3) **over the wires. My hands hit the floor and one of my fake nails cracked. Muttering to myself in frustration, I got up and was faced with something I did not want to see.

"Half form!" snarled a Sontaron.

"Oh, hello," I said, not thinking of anything else to say.

I met the gaze of an ugly, spud-faced, Sontaron. His mouth was curled into a grimace **(4) **and his beady, eyes, the size of a pin prick, stared at me like I was his prey. Well, technically I was.

"Umm, goodbye," I stated.

Then, I turned to run. I didn't get very far though. The face of another Sontaron, soon appeared before me. I began to panic, as everywhere I turned, all I saw, was more and more Sontarons.

There was no where I could escape. No room. They'd surrounded me, circling towards me.

Now, things weren't so easy. But I'd been in worse situations. And I will be in worse. This isn't the only calamity **(2) **I've ever been in before, after all. I'd just have to jump through this little obstacle, first.

I retrieved my gun from my pocket and extended my arm. I walked around in a circle, aiming the gun at each of them, in turn.

_Keep playing with their minds, _I thought, _They're not particularly smart. You just need a bit of time, to confuse them, then go for it._

I walked around the full 360 degrees, three times, then I made my move.

I struck out, sharply in a split second, and shoved my way out of the circle between two of the Sontarons. Without a hint of hesitation running through me, I pushed the red button on the back of the first Sontaron I saw.

He crippled down in pain, screaming in agony.

I didn't think. I just did.

I fought my way to the neck's of each Sontaron and before I knew it. Nine Sontarons lay dormant, beneath me.

"That is why you don't mess with me," I smirked.

I smiled triumphantly at myself. Seriously, it was a piece of cake.

I'd been called a lot of things in my life. Crazy, mad, loony, by people in my class when I was at school and in the orphanage. Intelligent, mature sensible, by people at UNIT. Even a philanthropist **(1) **once- whatever that means. Each one of those things had made me feel something, whether it was anger, pride or strength, but if someone had been there then, I could only imagine what people would have said. And whatever I would have felt, from the praise I'd be given for it.

I was back.

**AN: Ha! I included all the words! Yay!**

**So, now give me the words for the next chapter! I'm finding the word thing pretty fun!**

**And if any of you were wondering, Star finds out who she is in Part 1 Chapter 15. There are 20 chapters for Part 1, then there will be part 2, which will be Star travelling with the Doctor!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	13. 12 Reborn

**AN: Ok, before I get on with the story I am going to ask this. Should I stop the story after River tells Star who she is and have all the adventures split up into one separate story, instead of one big story? **

**Tell me in reviews or private messages!  
**

**Words for this chapter~~**

**1- Ambiguity- The Marauders Are Awesome**

**2- Insistent- Jeopardy Strike**

**3- Conceited- Guest**

**If you have a word for me to use, tell me in reviews or private messages!**

Part 1 Chapter 12

_Star's POV_

Quickly, I looked around, to see if any other aliens were around. Nothing was there to block my view, so I could see on for a good fifty metres or so, but I couldn't see any aliens, or any form of life at all. I hadn't expected there to be any Sontarons at all, but with the way they've been popping up and being very insistent **(2) **with appearing at times I least expected, I had to be certain. Sure, though, I could take them any day. I was feeling quiteconceited **(3) **with myself, which is normally a bad thing to feel. But when you're in my shoes and you do what I do, it can be good to be a bit up of yourself, from time to time.

I let out a sigh of relief, then went over to the control planning of the cloning machine. I traced my fingers over the levers and buttons, trying to figure out how to stop my machine. This was not in my training, or my job description. Still, I had to do what I could. I thought about pressing buttons randomly to see what happened and figure it out from there, but I soon realised that idea was full of ambiguity **(1)**.

the only other thing I could think of, was to press all the buttons at once. For most machines, it would overpower them. I wasn't sure how this machine, in particular would react to it, but it was the best idea I had. Roughly, I ran my hands across all the buttons I could- my skin stung and ached, as it scraped against the rough edges of the buttons.

There was a strong, clunky sound, coming from the machine. I hadn't heard a noise like it before and it was very unfamiliar. What was it it? Was the machine stopping? Or had it been over powered?

My question was soon answered.

An explosion of, orange sparks burst into the air, forcing me to go flying through the air. The second I hit the ground, an unbearable ache ran through me and I screamed. My eyes wide open, gazing at the flames above and around me. Until, the bright fiery colours turned into a world of darkness.

* * *

I could feel. There was a burning sense all around me. I was covered in a thick blanket of heat. Beneath me, all I could feel was heat. That was all there was. Heat. I was boiling hot. Too hot. It was humanly impossible to be alive in this heat. How was I still breathing? How could I still feel my heart hammering in my chest? How was I alive?

I could smell. There was a horrible burning smell. Metallic. Fire. Smoke. The smoke... I was choking on the smoke. I couldn't get away from it. Why was this happening? Why was I still alive? How could I still be alive?

I could taste. I could taste the distinctive metallic taste of blood in my throat. The smoke fell against my tongue and as I opened my mouth, in an attempt to get some air, I got a taste of the bitter, dusty smoke. It fell down my throat, and into my lungs. I exhaled the smoke, but only a second late I had to inhale. More smoke made it's way into my system.

I could hear. Hear the fizzing of the sparks. The crackle of the flames. The whistle of the smoke. The pounding of my heart? My spluttering coughs, desperate for clean air.

I _couldn't _see. There was nothing beyond my world of darkness. This was the end. I knew I was dying. I couldn't see anything, but death. I knew it was too late to do anything.

Then, something strange happened. Something like a lightning bolt ran through me, spraying a sort of pins and needles feeling around my body. It felt like it should hurt, but it didn't. It felt strange and unique. Bit I wasn't in some type of agonising pain, like I felt I should have been. Instead, I felt... Different.

Seconds ago, I had been feeling weak, but now, I was feeling stronger. More alive. Real.

New.

Reborn.

_River's POV_

A minute ago, everything thing was dark and non-existence. Then suddenly, light was flashing before my eyes. My eyes were closed, but the brightness in front of me, hurt so much that whether my eyes where open, or closed, it would make no difference whatsoever. The light stung and I prayed for it to stop. In desperation, I felt around to try and figure out my surroundings, or at the very least, find something to grab onto. There was nothing.

A split second later, I was in the TARDIS.

My legs went weak and I fell backwards, into the pillars surrounding the TARDIS. Breathing deeply, I looked around and saw the Doctor, Mum and Dad. Mum and Dad looked quite scared- you'd think they'd be used to this sort of thing by now. And the Doctor stood there, trying to redeem his balance and look normal, but in truth, he did look rather confused.

"What happened?" Mum asked, shaking slightly.

"We were erased from time," the Doctor answered, going round to the control panel of the TARDIS. He spoke in his usual tone. Like nothing extraordinary or or strange had happened. Then again, this was an ordinary day for him. In his words 'he skips the little and unimportant days'.

"I thought I recognised that feeling," Dad muttered. Amy smirked at his comment and elbowed him in the ribs.

I looked around some more, I wasn't sure what I was looking for. Nothing in particular, really. But I did find something. Star, was lying on the ground, just at the entrance of the TARDIS.

"Star!" I cried out, helplessly.

I rushed over to her and crouched down beside her on the floor. She lay across the floor, lifelessly, with her one arm stretched out and the other by her side. Her blonde hair was cascaded around her and covering her face. I pushed it back, to reveal the side of her face. Her eyes were closed, it was obvious she was just unconscious, but she looked asleep. Peaceful.

The other three, came over to where we where and the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and as the Doctor would say 'soniced' her.

"Is she alright?" I asked, desperately, as the Doctor looked at the sonic.

I knew Star would be fine, after all, I've seen her, after she had been through this. But still, I couldn't help but worry. I knew nothing about what would happen today, even though I've met people who were here and had already been through this. Perhaps the most important rule of time, unless necessary, is to never tell people what will happen to them in their future.

"She's... Fine?" the Doctor replied, sounded puzzled at the answer," Fine, yes. She's just unconscious," the Doctor said, sounded distracted, he got up and went over to the screen, by the centre of the TARDIS.

Mum looked at me in confusion, I shrugged at her. Obviously not happy with my reply, she got up and went over to the Doctor. Dad, being a nurse, rolled her over into the recovery position and took of his jacket and placed it under her head.

"Doctor what is it?" I heard Mum ask the Doctor.

"What's what?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"The way you said Star's fine. You sounded..." Mum drifted off, thinking of how to describe his tone of voice.

"Sounded what?" the Doctor asked, only half-listening to what Mum was saying.

"Different," Mum said.

Of course, I wanted to know why he was sounded so distracted and unsure about the answer his screwdriver had given him, but I had a distraction of my own. My Mother on the other hand, once she notices something unusual, she needs an answer. It was something I had inherited from her , but right now, that trait was dormant.

Dad got up and went over to where his wife and the Doctor stood, whilst I stayed next to my daughter- unbeknown to everyone else, for the time being.

"Doctor, just tell her the truth. She'll never let it go otherwise," Dad pointed out.

The Doctor sighed and turned around to them.

"Star's fine," the Doctor replied, grudgingly," Don't you see it?"

"That's a good thing..." Amy said, confused.

"No. It doesn't make sense," the Doctor sighed again and ran his head through his hands," The reason we're back in the TARDIS is because, we were semi-permanently removed from time and the TARDIS was the nearest source of time to us, when we got back. We got back, when Star, from what I can tell, destroyed the ship. That explosion should not have only killed her, but it shouldn't have brought her back here. It doesn't make sense. Any of it. Oh, who am I kidding, you humans won't understand."

I knew the answer, but I couldn't say. Not yet anyway. In the future (well their future, my past) Star told me that she can regenerate, but it doesn't change her appearance or personality. She just comes back to life, which was what had just happened. She cam back to the TARDIS, because like I'm the TARDIS' daughter, she's it's granddaughter. Even now, the TARDIS can recognise her DNA and it knows who she is.

"No, I don't understand," I heard Dad say.

"No, you won't," the Doctor said, irritated," What do you think River?"

"Hmm?" I said, turning towards them.

"Star couldn't have survived that explosion. And how did she get back on the TARDIS. What do you think about it?" the Doctor asked.

I said the only thing I could," I think you need to stop over thinking things honey. Mum, put the kettle on."

**AN: So, do tell me if the story should finish once Star finds out who she is.**

**I will continue in sequels, but would it be easier if it was in separate stories instead of one big fanfiction?**

**Tell me in reviews or a PM!**

**Onika :)**


	14. 13 Why? How?

**AN: Hello! Sorry it took forever, but I finally updated! **

**Oh, and this story will be in lost of separate fics! The next one will be called 'Starry Eyed' and will be uploaded, just as I post the last chapter of this last story! **

**Oh, and the rest of this story should be betad! As should the sequels!**

******Please leave a comment and you'll make me happy! Even if you don't like it!**

* * *

Why? How?

_River's POV_

In those few moments, nothing made sense. Nothing seemed real. Everything was just a messed up time line. My whole life, was a messed up time line. Why? Why me? Why, did it have to be _me _who'd been snatched away as a baby? Why did I have to kill the man I loved- wasn't not being allowed to see him when I wanted enough? Most importantly, why was it me who could only see my daughter six times?

My daughter. My beautiful, little girl. My beautiful, little baby, who I had to give away, not knowing if I'd ever see her again. Now, I know of course that we have (or will- depending on your perspective) met, but not enough. And now, I know for definite, that after today I will never see her again. Even though I know that she will see me, I feel like I'm abandoning her. Again.

In an attempt to get rid of the tears, that were slowly forming and brimming, I rubbed my eyes with the tips of my fingers. It had little effect. In a matter of seconds, my vision went blurry, as the tears came back and the unconscious, young girl in front of me, faded into a blur. Again, I rubbed them away. I wanted to rub it all away. Well, not _quite _everything. I wanted to still be here, in the TARDIS, with Mum, Dad, the Doctor and Star. But everything else, I didn't want. If I didn't know that I was about to lose so much (and Star was awake of course) everything would be perfect.

I looked down at Star again. Instantly, I felt a pang through my chest. It hurt to look at her, but I felt I had to. I wanted to. I needed to. After today, I would never be able to see her again, and that was what hurt the most. In a matter of hours, all I'd have left of her, would be memories.

Memories, I could never let go of.

A sharp gasp, hit my throat as Star murmured something. I leaned in closer to her and lay my hand on her shoulder (I was too scared to put it anywhere else). Star moved her head slightly and her eyes fluttered open. As I saw her look around, I couldn't help but remember her as a baby. I'd spent a matter of days with her- and they'd been perfect- but I could remember her sparkling, blue eyes so vividly, it could have happened ten minutes ago.

"Hmm," Star breathed.

"Star, sweetie?" I smiled.

"River?" she muttered, looking confused.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

Star nodded, her eyes squinting at the bright lights around her. Slowly, she put her arms out behind her and pushed herself up. Her limbs were shaking rapidly and I quickly grabbed her, the second I noticed her start to fall.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she cried, their was an edge in her voice though. Something I'd heard before from her: uncertainty.

I turned around, as I felt the breath of someone else. All of the others were there, all three of them. If I hadn't have been so distracted with Star, I would have wondered how I hadn't of noticed them walk over; then again, I probably wouldn't have noticed them come over, if I hadn't been concentrating on Star. Dad went closer to her and felt around her wrist for a pulse. Immediately, Star shook him off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Star exclaimed again.

Dad took a step back. Mum rolled her eyes at her husband's weakness and confidence. I smirked a little, it was hard not to; knowing that Star was their granddaughter and they didn't even know.

"How are you feeling Star?" the Doctor asked, hopping over to the screen at the control panel.

"Fine, just a little dizzy. But that's normal, right?" Star replied," What happened anyway? I just remember..."

"We got removed from time. You destroyed the ship, which let us back into time," the Doctor explained, quickly.

"Oh..." Star muttered, not taking in any of it, or sounding like she even cared.

_The Doctor's POV_

None of it made sense. None of it. Absolutely nothing. How? How? How? How could this have happened? How could Star have regenerated and not changed at all? No, her staying identical, is the least of the confusion! How did she regenerate? How could she? She's human- the bio on the screen had confirmed that and my screwdriver had said she had regenerated.

How can she be both? It's impossible! It defies science! It defies everything! It changes everything; if Star can regenerate and she _is_ human...

After what happened with Melody, anything could be possible. Star could be another child who was brought up by Madame Kovarian, for all I know. No... That couldn't be possible, Star was left on the doorstep of a care home, when she was a matter of days old. But that didn't mean she couldn't have been genetically _made, _did it? Wait... no, she couldn't be. The TARDIS and the sonic both said she was a normal human being, which to be honest is quite boring. And rare, Star's capable of so many things and is just _human. _

A loud gasp came from the other side of the TARDIS and I looked towards where the 'gasp' had come from. It was from River, which was strange, I'd heard her gasp many times before, but she never sounded like that. She had never sounded that surprised or relieved before. I heard River whisper something and Star murmur something back, but I couldn't make out what.

Amy and Rory were soon by both their sides and I went over too. After all, Star had regenerated, somehow, maybe she'd show some signs of it happening- maybe she could still be in the process of it happening. It could be entirely possible for her body to take time in changing. If she's human (and able to regenerate) maybe it would take a while for her to change? Or maybe, she'd never change? Who knows?

I looked down at Star, as she attempted to sit up. Clearly, she was in a bad condition, as she fell back, unable to support herself. She looked weak, and slightly vulnerable. I'd only known Star a day, but it was obvious she would hate to be classed as vulnerable. She was perhaps one of the strangest humans I'd ever met (except River, if she counts).

Rory took hold of her wrist, searching for a pulse (his medical knowledge kicking in) and as I would have guessed, Star tried to prove she was fine. With her, you'd have to try a more brief and less sudden approach.

Incase the others noticed I was deep in thought, (I didn't want them questioning me about it) I galloped over to the screen and scanned Star. 'Fine'. The TARDIS said she was fine, but she shouldn't be. Well, technically, she should, seen as she regenerated. But that's what shouldn't have happened. Any other human would have perished in the explosion. Though, I was glad Star was alive and well of course, it irritated me that she was fine. How had her body been able to regenerate? How? How? How?

"How are you feeling, Star?" I asked her, while staring at the screen.

"Fine," Star repeated," Just a little dizzy, but that's normal right?"

I nodded, then realised she wouldn't have noticed.

The screen said she was fine, but the regeneration particles were still around her. That she was still in the process of regenerating. So she may change. Any second.

"What happened anyway? I just remember..." Star began and I turned towards her.

""We got removed from time. You destroyed the ship, which let us back into time," I interrupted, using the most simple explanation I could think of. Star could probably understand the more detailed explanation, but not like that, she needed to rest.

"Oh..." she muttered.

Suddenly, the screen caught my eye and I turned back towards it. I read it. Then read it again. Then for a third time. But the words on the screen never changed.

Star had fully regenerated. She was a Time Child.

* * *

**AN: Duh duh duh! (Sorry, I had to do that).**

**I hope you enjoyed it, if you did tell me, but if you didn't like it, still tell me! Reviews/comments make me update quicker!**

**Some of the sequels may be crossovers between Sarah Jane Adventures and Torchwood. Tell me if you think they should be!**

**Onika :)**


	15. 14 I Have A Grandaughter!

**AN: Sorry if it's been too long! I have lots of stories to work on! I hope this is a good update though, seen as it's the time River tells Amy, Rory and the Doctor who Star is and the next chapter is when Star finds out! (Can't wait!)**

**I've also changed the name of this story, sorry for any confusion.**

**This chapter was betad by my amazing beta reader, SerenBex, so a massive thank you to her! Especially since she got it done so quickly!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

I Have A Granddaughter?!

_River's POV_

We all stepped out of the TARDIS into the same room which we had materialised** into** when we had first come to UNIT earlier. The room itself was very small and dingy, but the atmosphere was the complete opposite; people in military uniform were walking in and out of the room constantly, making plans and barking orders. Strangely, no one gave us a second glance. I took in the expressions of the agents who walked past; every single one looked straight ahead, their faces impassive.

I then thought about Star and how she acted so differently from them. She shows her emotions. She prefers not cry in front of people, but she does. I've seen her devastated, I've seen her scared, I've seen her happy. Even today, she's shown emotions and she has no idea that we are her family.

Soon though, she'll know. And I have no idea how she will react. When I've seen her before she has never said anything about her reaction to this news, neither has she ever mentioned anything about the other times we've met. Of course she wouldn't, she's clever; she knows not to give any spoilers away. Whenever I've seen her, she never seemed upset or angry and she always seemed to be ecstatic to see me. But the Star I was with now hadn't yet experienced those times with me. Today, Star had no idea who I was.

The man who had introduced us to Star earlier stepped out of an adjoining room, most likely his office.

"All went well, I presume?" He asked, clapping his hands together and smiling.

"Yes, yes, it went very well." The Doctor replied.

"Come into my office." The man opened the door to the room he'd just come out of and we all followed into the office.

"Ah, Star." The man said, stopping Star just before we went into the office.

"Yes, Sir?" Star asked seeming very formal all of a sudden. Maybe she did act differently when she was around other agents? She was even standing up straighter than she usually did, as though she was standing to attention.

"The deadline for the paperwork has changed from Tuesday to tomorrow so you may want to go to your office to finish it." The man told her.

"Oh, right, ok then." Star sighed. Then turned to us and smiled." Thanks for, well, today. It was a pleasure working with you."

"The feeling, I assure you, is mutual." The Doctor grinned at her, before he turned to the man who I assumed was her boss. "But Star was hurt less than two hours ago, so it may be best for her to get some rest..."

"No, no, I'm fine." Star quickly said. "I have work to finish and I'm feeling fine, but thank you, Doctor."

"I'm sure she's fine, Star's the toughest of the lot." The man smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Sir." Star nodded. "Anyway, bye, guys."

We all said goodbye, before Star left through a door opposite us. Then I realised that I had to let the others know I still hadn't told Star. I should have done it on the TARDIS for god's sake; at least then it would have been over. Dad already knew that Star was a part of my past, but he didn't know how. None of them knew how much Star meant to me.

"River, are you alright?" Mum asked, looking at me.

"Hmm?" I murmured, being taken away from my thoughts.

"You're crying." The Doctor observed, looking at me too.

"I... I am?" I asked, pressing my fingers against my cheek and finding it damp.

"River, what are you not telling us?" The Doctor asked quietly.

I turned to face him. "You know?" I asked.

"Only what I could work out." The Doctor replied flatly.

Mum and Dad looked at each other, then turned back to me. All three of them were confused and I was too. Until now I'd just been upset, anxious and worried. But what did the Doctor know? And how did he find out? Had I given anything away? I'd been so worried about Star that, as the day went on, I had stopped paying attention to what I was saying and doing. There were so many things that could have given away hints about who Star was. I was sure I hadn't, though. The closest thing to a give-away that I could think of, was when I had told Star, 'that's my girl', during our adventure. But no one else had heard that, no one else could have heard that. Besides, Star didn't seem to take much notice of my words either, let alone read anything into it.

"Sorry, is there a problem?" The man asked breaking the silence that had fallen. None of us had spoken for a while, but his words still felt like an intrusion.

"Sorry, but could we speak alone for a minute?" I asked.

"We'll go to the TARDIS." The Doctor said, taking the key out of his pocket.

"River, what's going on?" Mum asked me.

I shook my head as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and threw the doors open. I could sense, rather than see, that he was getting angry or perhaps annoyed; I wasn't entirely sure which. With the Doctor, there isn't much difference in the way he acts when he's either angry or annoyed. He just frowns and either shouts or gets very quiet.

"Who is Star, River?" The Doctor asked me once we were all safely back in the TARDIS.

"She's..." I began to say, but didn't know how to continue. What could I say? That she was his daughter? How was I supposed to say that? I'd had years to think about it but now, when it came down to it, I couldn't say it." Who do you think she is?"

Maybe if I heard his guess first, it would be easier.

"All I know is that she's not human. Well, not fully human, at least." The Doctor answered.

I shook my head and looked up. I didn't want to look at any of them, but neither did I want to look at the floor. Refusing to meet their eyes would show just how scared I was. And I was scared. I was absolutely terrified. But I didn't want to show it; I couldn't show it. If I kept my gaze up and steady, then at least it gave the impression that I was thinking.

"And you know her from your past." Dad spoke up.

Every eye in the room had been fixed on me for the past couple of minutes, but now I could feel them burning into me even more.

"Dad..." I moaned. "I told you that you couldn't tell anyone. At least, not until everyone knows the truth about who Star is."

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?" Dad shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Mum sighed.

"We all are, Amy; some of us more than others." The Doctor assured Mum. "But who is Star, River?"

I was getting more terrified by the second, but I knew I couldn't show it. Quickly I composed myself. Panicky River wouldn't help anyone. I needed to get myself back to normal as quickly as possible; flirty, brave and in this case I'd have to be secretive. I circled the control panel, standing up straight.

"Yes, Doctor, you're right. Star's not human, but what is she?" I said in a rhetorical manner.

"She's part of the Time Lord race." The Doctor stated.

"Very good." I smirked. "Do you know anything else?"

"I've met Star before." The Doctor replied.

I froze. He'd met her before? I hadn't known that; I had thought that this was the first time he had met Star. When could he have met her before? I took a deep breath and carried on walking around in an attempt to try and prove that I wasn't surprised.

"You have? When?"

"It was years ago; my past, her future. It hasn't happened for her yet." The Doctor informed me. I smiled a little; it was hard not to. "She was about fifteen or sixteen. Well, I'm not entirely sure, she never said her age. She said she was human and, until now, I believed her; didn't have any reason not to. She'll change a lot in the next couple of years, so it took a while for me to recognise her but I've definitely seen her before." The Doctor explained. An edge of fury was in his voice and as he went on his voice got sharper. "I've told you what I know. Now you tell me your side."

I stopped walking as I stood against the control panel, opposite the Doctor.

"Star's my daughter." I revealed.

"What?" Amy rasped. She chuckled softly. I assumed it was a natural reaction to the disbelief and shock of my words, because it was hardly a laughing matter. "Star's your daughter?!"

"Yes." I replied." Star's my daughter."

"Doesn't that mean..." Dad began to say.

"I have a granddaughter?!" Mum exclaimed. It was hard to tell if she was pleased or angry. She just seemed to shout it in shock. Dad stood next to her and began to mutter to himself.

"Shut up Amy, that's not important!" The Doctor snapped, not looking at her, his eyes fixed on me.

"But if she's your daughter, why is she working for UNIT? Why isn't she with you?" Dad asked.

I explained it all. After holding it in for the whole day it felt good to tell the story. Though the story was long, confusing and, for me, heart-breaking, I managed to say it all without letting a single tear fall. I told them how I left Star as a baby at the children's home in the hope that she would live a life far away from Aliens (a wish that soon backfired) and that we would meet six times throughout our lives, but in the wrong order. I explained that whilst this was Star's first meeting with me, it was my last chance to see her. I told them that I knew I had to explain everything to her and that, one day, she would have to explain it all to me. Finally, I told them that the Doctor was Star's Father.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The Doctor interrupted me. Star's my daughter?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie." I smiled.

"But... But how did... How?" The Doctor babbled, staring at me.

"The same way all babies are made, sweetie." I smirked. "Oh, and it wasn't bad for a first time."

The Doctor looked shocked and disgusted and went silent as he began to think. Mum was finding it hard not to laugh and I raised my eyebrows at her, which made her laugh even more. Dad looked around, not sure what to think at all.

"So you have to tell Star that she's your daughter today?" Dad checked.

"Yes." I replied, giving him a sad smile.

Dad nodded reassuringly and I knew it was time for Star to find out who she was. Even if I wasn't ready to tell her, it was the last chance I had to make sure that the events of time remained linear.

**AN: All kinds of reviews welcome! InvisibleBlade introduced me to this:**

******The Review game**

**1. Leave a review on at least one of my fan fictions.**

**2. I'll review one of your fan fictions and add you onto my alert/fave list. To those who haven't written stories yet then I'll add you onto my alert list anyway so if you do write anything I'll be able to review it straight away. If you're a guest on this site and don't actually have an account then leave a prompt in a review and I'll write a one shot based on that prompt dedicated to you. ( Because I feel bad that you guys that haven't got accounts can't join in.)**

**this either on your profile page or on the bottom of your next story update.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I also update faster with reviews!**

**Onika =) X**


	16. 15 I'm Human!

**AN: Hi everyone! **

**Thanks to SerenBex for betaing this chapter!**

Chapter 15, I'm Human!

_Star's POV_

I sat at my desk in my office, scribbling down answers in the least amount of detail possible on all the different papers in front of me. I'd been in my office for more than an hour and a half now filling in the paperwork, but I still hadn't even got half done. I sighed as I looked at the clock up on the wall; it was getting late. Well, strictly speaking, it wasn't though I suppose it's what you'd call getting late for a five year old. My office is in the middle of the building, so I don't have any windows, but I knew it would still be light outside or maybe just approaching sunset.

For me this was late. I wake up at five o'clock in the morning and, during the day, I'm either fighting Aliens or teaching other people how to. Both situations tire you out by lunchtime. I hadn't actually had a lunchtime that day, so I'd had no break and no food for fourteen hours. All I wanted was a rest but it didn't look like I was going to get one anytime soon.

There was a quiet, but strong knock at my door.

"Come in." I called, looking up from the papers and putting my pen down.

I expected Mark to come in, maybe to give me more work or to tell me the deadline had been shortened – again. But no, it wasn't him. I could tell before I could even see the visitor. The door opened too softly and slowly. If Mark had come to see me, the door would be opened a lot more violently. In fact, on the rare chance that he had knocked, he wouldn't have waited for me to reply; he would have just barged in.

Instead, it was River who appeared in the doorway. I was confused as to why she was here; perhaps the Doctor, Amy and Rory would pile in behind her, explaining that they were about to leave and had all came to say goodbye. But then I realised that couldn't be the case. They had already done that and this time River was definitely alone. So why had she come to see me?

"Oh… hi, River." I greeted her with a smile.

River closed the door behind her gently. She came forward and stepped into the pool of light given out from the bulb above my desk. As the light reflected on her tanned skin I saw that her eyes were bloodshot and red and her cheeks were tear-stained. I realised at once that she had been crying.

Suddenly I felt the atmosphere change. It was like uneasiness echoed through the room; I could sense it. Hair stood up on the back of my neck and I seemed to straighten up. It was like how I'd felt when I had my exam to qualify for UNIT, only this time it was more personal somehow.

"Hi, Star." River gave me a small smile. She looked upset, just how I had been when I was in a care home and I'd been reminded that I was alone.

"Er… sit down?" I offered and gestured for her to take the rarely used chair opposite my desk. River gave me the same smile as before and sat down." So... erm..."

"Not sure what to say?" River guessed, giving me a sort of jokey grin.

"Not really. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see you." I admitted, regretting what I'd said immediately after I'd spoken. Strangely, River didn't look at all offended. Instead she shook her head.

"Yes, well..." River started. She looked around as if she felt that we weren't alone, before looking straight at me. "The thing is Star… I have something I have to tell you."

I moved the pile of paper to the other side of my desk and looked back at River to show her that she had my full attention – another tip I picked up from working at UNIT. Sometimes you don't need to say anything but you can use the smallest action to tell someone what you mean. River looked back at me; we were looking each other in the eye and I felt... something.

"Star, I... I don't know how to say any of this. And you have to understand and believe everything I tell you, no matter how crazy it sounds." River explained.

I nodded, though I had no idea at all what she meant. "Well, I've heard some pretty crazy things before." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. I soon realised I needed to say serious. "What do you have to say?"

"I'm a prisoner in Stormcage; the Galaxy's highest security 51st century prison." River began. "But, thanks to the Doctor, every now and then I escape for a while and he comes and takes me for adventures. We'll travel somewhere – maybe run into some evil race trying to destroy a planet or maybe not. I love it; they're the days I live for. But, after a while, I realised it wasn't just the different planets and all the beautiful things I saw that I loved; it was the Doctor, too. One night I was in the prison and I realised... something.

"I realised that I was having a child; the Doctor's child. Immediately I knew I couldn't let the child come to any harm, but I didn't know how to keep it safe. After all, I was in a prison and I had no idea what they'd do to the baby except that they wouldn't let me keep it. The guards there are heartless; they might've even killed it. So I went to the Doctor. When he came to me for our next adventure and he asked me where I wanted to go, I said London in the year 1997. I asked him to leave me there and I told him to come back after I expected the child to be born. I didn't tell the Doctor about the baby. I had no idea how he'd react. Also, I hoped that this way, my child would have a normal life..."

River froze; her mouth still open, as was mine. She looked in pain, like every word she said stung. I could feel it too. Watching someone in this amount of pain offloading on you is like the sting of guilt and pity piercing through your heart. The worst thing about it was I knew what River was saying; I knew why she was telling me this.

"I _hoped _this child would have a normal life, but I also knew that if they did they would never meet me. Maybe: And if, somehow, the Universe managed to pull me and my child back together, I knew that they would _not _have a normal life. And it hurt knowing that I wanted both things but could only have one. Or maybe neither. The child was born in January. It was a girl; a beautiful, baby girl. She had these gorgeous blue eyes and, in the little time that I spent with her, we bonded. Then the night came where I had to say goodbye.

"I will never be able to forget one o'clock in the morning on the eighth of January 1998. For the first night that year there were absolutely no clouds in the sky. It was the night I left my beautiful, baby girl on a doorstep of a children's care home, with a letter explaining that I loved her very much and I still do. I think about that baby every day. I've never stopped thinking about her and I never will."

"That doesn't make sense…. No, River, you must be mistaken. January the eighth… a doorstep… a letter... that's me, not your baby." I stuttered.

Hastily I stood up, pushing my chair from beneath me. I walked around my desk and over to where River was standing. She stood up too. I carried on pushing the obvious truth away from my thoughts; it hurt to know the truth. I wanted everything to stop – for time to freeze. I couldn't convince myself that River was confused though; I understood what she had said... the baby was me.

"Star, sweetie, I'm so sorry. But it's you; you're the baby girl I left on the doorstep. You're my daughter." River told me in a soothing voice.

"No, no, no I'm not!" I shouted. "There is no way that I am your daughter! In that story, the one you just told me, you were having the Doctor's baby. That's not me; I'm not the Doctor's child... For crying out loud, River, he's not human! I'm human!"

Tears fell from my eyes faster than they ever had before. I'd never known pain this bad. Everything was too much. I couldn't take it… I couldn't listen. I wiped my eyes with my hands and looked at River.

There was no way that I was her daughter.

Or was there.

"Star, sweetheart," River soothed, "you have no idea how sorry I am. I am your Mother, the Doctor is your Father and you're not human. Darling, I am so, so sorry that you have to have this bombshell dropped on you like this. "

River took a step towards to me and I took a step back; I didn't want her anywhere near me. I wanted her to leave. She wasn't my Mother. She's never been there. All the times I've wanted a Mother and a family... why didn't she come then?

"You are not my Mother!" I yelled. "You... you left me… on a doorstep! I was just a baby! What you did then, that ended it. Those few days you had when I was a baby, that's all you get. You could have kept me, not in that prison, but you could've stayed in England. London; that's where the home where I grew up was. Why didn't you stay in London and watch me grow up?!"

"Oh, love, believe me I wanted to. I wanted to keep you so badly but I couldn't. I have to stay in the prison..."

"Why? You get out all the time to have adventures with the Doctor; you told me just now. You're not making sense!"

"Star, please, listen. It's time… I've played with it so much already and so has the Doctor. And it's..."

"It's what?" I asked through my sobs.

"It's rubbed off on you. You, you're like a key. Or rather a source." River replied.

"What... What do you mean?"

"Everything you do… it controls something. I don't understand it; you explained it to me..."

"I've explained nothing to you! I have no bloody idea what you're talking about!"

"No, no. In your future. I've already met you five times, but it's when you're older..."

I sighed and glared at River. She was crying too, but not as much as me. This was harder for me than her. It was her fault; she was the one who left me on the doorstep, I was just the victim. River was the one who caused it all and I hated her. For what she did and all the grief she caused me when I was little.

"I was five years old when I read that letter that you left with me. Five. Do you not have any idea what that did to me? It kept me believing. It kept me believing that one day you would come back for me. It brainwashed me! You made me think that you would come when I needed you. And all those times I needed you, you were never there. But you know what I did? I kept on believing, but you never came!" I cried.

"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I'm here now..." River tried to protest.

"It's too late." I spat.

Fuming with anger I turned around not wanting to look at River for any longer than was necessary and stormed out of my office. I moved through the busy hallways ignoring everyone else, pushing through the groups of people and dodging my way through the crowds. No one noticed me, which was exactly the way I wanted it. I didn't want anyone to try to speak to me or attempt to convince me to stop.

As soon as I was outside I ran towards the building where the agents who were given accommodation at the HQ lived. I stumbled over a rock and sprawled on the ground, but I didn't stop. I got straight back up, ignoring the stinging excruciating stinging in my palm, and carried on running. I ran straight to my room, locked my door and collapsed in a heap on my sofa.

And I then realised that, in the back of my mind, I'd always known that I wasn't who everyone thought I was. And I wasn't who I thought I was either.


	17. 16 Disgusting? Creepy? Freaky?

**AN: Has it been ages? Ten days, I think. Or nine. Well, whatever. Just enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 16, Disgusting? Creepy? Freaky?

Amy's POV

Travelling with the doctor meant that the utter, most craziest things would happen. And they had. After today, there was no possibility that something else, that even matched up to the madness of this, would happen.

I had a granddaughter. I am twenty three and I have a granddaughter.

A fourteen year old granddaughter.

It wasn't the first, and to be honest, I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last thing to happen. But, come, on this was really pushing it, wasn't it? How many crazy things have actually happened since I met the Doctor? Well, I grew up with a crack between space and time in my bedroom wall, my best friend turned out to be my daughter-who I hadn't yet given birth to. My fiancé died and came back as a Roman and my daughter married the Doctor (making the Doctor my son-in-law). For once, this definitely isn't just me being paranoid. Things had gone absolutely berserk.

"This doesn't make any sense," I sighed, to Rory, who I was standing next to in the control room of the TARDIS.

The Doctor was with us too, but he'd been silent for a while. And who could blame him; he had discovered he had a daughter! Other than Star, he was in the most shock. After all, he'd spent so many years travelling, sometimes alone and sometimes with people, and now he had a daughter. The Doctor had always been part of a family, our family (and probably a whole load of other people's families), but now he had a real daughter. I could only sort of offer him empathy, as only some things had been like this between Rory and me, and River/Melody.

Star was the one who I felt sorry for the most. After spending time with her today, I got to know her without knowing we were related. Even though I'd spent no more than seven hours (not including the point where we were erased from time), it was obvious she was already quite messed up and insecure. Her confidence was high, but only because the power she'd been given at UNIT. Really, she was quite timid and full of emotion- she'd clearly bottled all her feelings up for so many years. Now River had told her who she was, she'd be mad, surely, but I was also definite that she must be in some way pleased. She now had a family- just a mad one.

"Tell me about it," Rory replied," We have a granddaughter."

"And I can't even knit," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Rory laughed a little, but we were both in shock, and though we weren't exactly unhappy, we weren't in the mood for laughter.

I knew Rory would be happy about this. It was the whole kids thing, even though Star wasn't exactly a child, she was still a kid. And she was related to us, for Rory that was a bonus. All he'd ever wanted was kids, I couldn't give them to him because of what happened at Demon's Run, but hopefully now, if we could keep contact with Star, things would be easier.

That was another question on my mind. What was Star going to do now? River had to go back to Stormcage and this was also the last time she'd see her. Would the Doctor take it in? Or would he think it too dangerous. Then again, Star had grown up surrounded by aliens... Maybe she'd want to get away from it all, now she'd found her family, but then what would happen. Well, I knew that all right, Rory would volunteer immediately for her to come and live with us. And to be honest, that wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly, the TARDIS door burst open and River stormed in, tears streaming down her face. Things obviously hadn't gone well...

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, his head snapping up as his wife came in.

"She hates me," River declared.

"She doesn't," Rory shook is head," She's just in shock."

River shook her head.

"She'll get used to it," the Doctor said, flatly. I was beginning to get slightly annoyed with him- you'd think he'd show _some _type of happiness about Star. I was sure he was in some way, he just wasn't showing it. If he spoke to her, it would be a different reaction, I was sure of it.

"What makes you say that?" River asked, hints of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, you've seen her before. Her future, how did she react towards you then?" the Doctor asked.

"I... I don't know. She was glad to see me, but she always acted..." River hesitated.

"Off? Awkward? Strange?" the Doctor suggested.

"...Like she was hiding something," River finished.

"Of course she would be. You're her Mother, and you only see each other six times throughout the course of your entire lives," The Doctor explained," There'll always be things that she wants to tell you, but can't because it's part of your future."

"Yeah, well, maybe she will get over it eventually. But this is the last time I see her... And I can't have my last memory of her this," River cried.

Well, this was awkward. Also, it was one of those situations where you never know what to say. It didn't even come close to my situation with River! River's and Star's was so much more... complicated. Or maybe that was just because I wasn't living their situation, or as involved as them.

But, I could tell how River would feel. In Demon's Run, when Melody disappeared out of my arms, I felt I would never see her again and that would be my last memory of her. If my daughter would have been furious at me, when it was the last time I'd be seeing her, it would kill me. And with all the guilt River was already feeling... It was too much- even just to watch.

"I'll go and speak to her," I spoke up. All eyes fell on me," Maybe it will help her."

"Good luck," River sniffed," I doubt she'll want to see anyone right now."

"I'll get through to her somehow," I told River.

"How?" River asked.

I thought for a moment. How could I get Star to talk to me? I looked around the TARDIS, looking for some type of inspiration. Then it came to me, as I remembered earlier, when Star was first on board the TARDIS.

"Where are those shoes, Star left here earlier?" I asked, aloud.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I stood in front of Star's door to her room, clutching a pair of Star's high heels, which she'd left in the TARDIS earlier. The journey there was more complex than the TARDIS, I swear! Martha, an old friend of the Doctor's had told me the directions, very clearly, but I'd still ended up in some high-tech laboratory and now was smelling of burning metal. Great.

I knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer.

Honestly, I had no idea what was going to happen. At all. River had said Star was in pieces, so trying to make some sort of amends with her and River (or trying to convince her to try and forgive River and that it wasn't her fault) was not going to be easy. Or fun. But it had to be done. And by the looks of things, it had to be me. Let's face it, Star's not going to want to speak to River, the Doctor would go completely off topic and wouldn't help at all and Rory was just... Rory- you know what I mean.

After thirty seconds or so, there was no answer. I tried again. And again. And again. Still no answer. And it was obvious Star was in there; I could hear her walking around- the walls weren't sound proof at all. I knocked again, extra hard. Not because I wanted to make sure she heard me (it was obvious the knocks were audible to her), but to show how determined I was to speak to her.

"Go away!" Star called, from inside her flat.

"Not likely," I called back," And you know, Star. I have your shoes here..."

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds.

"Leave them outside the door," she instructed.

"Or you could come and get them," I half-suggested, half-threatened.

From her flat, I heard Star sigh and then, a few seconds after, the door opened. In the doorway, stood Star- only she looked a lot different from earlier. Her blonde hair was now tied up, in a straggly ponytail, with her side fringe hanging down by her right eye. She wasn't wearing any make-up either, when earlier she'd had quite a bit on earlier- probably in an attempt to make herself look older, as lots of kids do. She'd changed out of her military uniform and had changed into a white, strappy, vest top and a pair of baggy jogging bottoms. She looked tired and her eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying.

"Blackmailing me with shoes?" Star asked, it sounded like she was joking, but she looked pretty annoyed," I'm not six." Star added, then walked off into her flat. She left the door open, so I followed her in.

Her flat was clearly small. The first room you came into, after entering was three rooms in one; the living room, dining room and kitchen. The sofa was a bright blue and looked as if it were made of cotton. The kitchen was dirty, but the oven look like it had never been touched. There was a small table, too big to be a coffee table, but to small to be a dinner table, which was piled with magazines and different types of papers. Then, at the back of the room was two doors. One probably leading to the bathroom and the other to her bedroom.

"No, you're fourteen," I smirked," Perfect age to blackmail you about stealing your shoes."

Star raised her eyebrows and slumped back down on her sofa. I put her shoes down, by the door, then took a seat on the sofa, at the other end.

"So," I said, not at all sure where to begin.

"So, you know?" Star asked.

"Yeah," I nodded," I'm... I'm sorry."

The tone in my voice had gone down quite a bit, now we'd moved on to the serious part of the conversation.

"Huh," Star muttered,"River make you come?"

"No," I replied, stiffly," Your Mum did not make me come."

"She's not my Mother!" Star snapped, her voice not getting any louder.

I didn't want to say any of it, but I had to. For River, and Star.

"Star..." I began," She is."

"She isn't," Star repeated, bitterly," She... She can't be."

An edge in her voice was coming back. Like a choke. She was starting to cry. I turned around and looked at her. It felt strange, looking at her. She was my granddaughter. Sort of automatically, I began searching her face for features similar to mine or Rory's. There were some, not many but her eyes in particular, reminded me of Rory (I was glad it wasn't her nose).

"Well, you are. And, look, Star, I get that you must be mad with her right now..."

"Mad?!" Star laughed," Mad, doesn't cover it! I _hate_her."

I shook my head.

"You don't. You hate what she did," I told her, trying to be as content as I could.

"No... I hate both," Star protested, shaking her head violently.

"No, you don't. You hate what she did and the hate for that is falling back on her, because she did it," I struggled to explain. Star looked back at me, with a look of utter confusion on her face," Sorry, I'm no psychiatrist, you know."

We both laughed- something I hadn't expected this situation to lead to.

"Well, I've made my granddaughter laugh, that must be a good sign," I grinned.

"Wha... What?" Star looked at me, confused for a few seconds," Oh god."

I cringed. I really needed to be careful with what I said.

"Oh god!" Star moaned, again," Of course, you're River's Mum aren't you. That's... that's..."

"Disgusting? Creepy? Freaky?" I suggested.

"All three!" Star cried," How old are you, like twenty five?"

"Twenty five?!" I laughed, even though I was slightly offended," I'm twenty three!"

"Oh, sorry," Star apologised," Only two years different. And I'm rubbish at ages."

"No worries," I replied," At least you have a young, funky Gran."

Star rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I saw that," I giggled.

"You were meant to!" Star cried.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, except with the occasional awkward chuckle.

"So, Star," I began, trying to speak to her about River again."

"I'm not going to forgive her," Star replied, quickly.

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because she's your Mother."

"She isn't."

"She is. And I get why you're angry, but she had to do it. She did it for you. She wanted to keep you, but it was for your own safety that she didn't," I explained.

"Maybe so," Star said, after a few seconds," But I still can't forgive her."

"Then don't," I replied.

"What? Make up your mind, one minute you want me to forgive River, then now you're saying don't," Star said.

"Well, you don't have to forgive her. But at least don't tell her," I told her.

"Okay..."

"Look, Star," I addressed, sitting up straighter and turning to face her more," This is the last time she sees you. She doesn't want to remember you like this. At least pretend you've forgiven her if you can't."

Star's face went very solemn all of a sudden. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she pursed her lips. She looked deep in thought.

"Please, Star. It would mean a lot to her," Star opened her mouth to interrupt, but I didn't give her a chance to speak," You may not feel like you owe her anything and maybe you don't, but at least do this."

"I... I don't know, Amy. I can't just pretend that I don't give a damn about this," Star stuttered," I... I don't know how to feel."

Star turned around to face me, pushing her hair out of her face. Tears were falling from her eyes, fast. She pulled her legs up and curled up against the arm of the sofa. Unsure of what to do, I put my hand out to her and touched her shoulder. She didn't react to it.

"It's just too much... I don't even know if I'm angry. I think I'm just... scared," Star confided. I nodded, understandingly, as Star carried on," It's just... all new. I don't understand any of it. I had just always thought that, well, I had a family out there, but I'd never meet them. Maybe like my Mum was some teenager, who'd gotten knocked up or whatever. I just..."

"I know," I soothed.

"You don't," Star whispered," You have no idea what it's like to not know whether there's someone out there who cares, or not."

"Well, you do now. You have River, the Doctor- your Father- Rory and me."

"Hmm. I'd forgotten about the Doctor being my Father," Star smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first thing on your mind I suppose," I replied," It's a pretty cool thing though."

Star grinned back, but then went sad again.

"What do you think, will happen now?" Star asked.

"Well, that all depends on you."

**AN: That was 6 whole pages. I'm now sooo tired. I hope you enjoyed it though! **

**Tell me what you think will happen next!**

**And please do review! :)**


	18. 17 You, you're, you

**AN: So, yeah, it's been about ten days again. Maybe more; lost count ;)**

**After this chapter, there's two chapters left! Can we reach 200 reviews when this story finishes? **

Chapter 17, You... You're... You... 

_Star's POV_

"Does it?" I asked, looking at the arm of the sofa.

"Of course it does!" Amy replied- I could tell she was smiling as she spoke, even though I wasn't looking at me," Star, of course it does. You're the one with the choices to make."

I gave an uncomfortable, edgy laugh that lasted a matter of seconds, before adjusting myself and turning around to face Amy. I picked up my legs and curled into the corner of the sofa. It was obvious how I would look: scared, confused and above all, defenceless. For the first time, I didn't care about what emotions I was displaying. My eyes were still watery, red and swollen from were I'd been crying- my eyes were itching and feeling particularly heavy- but I didn't feel sad. Other than the fear, the only thing I felt was pain. Everything; it was all such a sudden change and it had came out of nowhere. And the only thing I knew what to do was to try and keep things the same, but that was out of the question; it was to big of a change.

"What choices do I have to make?" I questioned. I was looking in Amy's direction, but I wasn't looking at her. It was like she was invisible, or just there and it meant nothing.

"A big one," Amy replied," You have to decide what you're going to do now."

"Well... I'll speak to River and tell her I forgive her," I answered, in a hesitant tone, which I was too tired to even attempt to hide.

"But do you?" Amy pushed.

"I..." I stopped. I wasn't even sure how I felt about River. Did I hate her? Did I forgive her? Or did I feel nothing towards her? When I thought about it, I didn't hate her. Only I didn't forgive her either. She gave me up, but she did it for my own good- or what she thought would be for my own good. However, she'd still never been there, even if it wasn't her own fault, it effected my feelings towards her. Having your own Mother never being there when you needed her the most... the hurt would come and it would never leave. I couldn't hate her, even if I tried, after all, she was my Mother. However, I knew that I couldn't forgive her either.

"Hey, Star," Amy said, ripping me away from my thoughts," Not being able to forgive her doesn't make you a bad person, you know? It makes you human."

"Well, technically, I'm not human," I said, with no emotion in my voice whatsoever. It sounded like something you'd say as a joke, but I didn't find it funny at all. To me, it was just another change.

"But do you hate River?" Amy asked.

I shook my head. It was one thing I was sure on, but I still couldn't say it.

"But you don't forgive her," Amy said, as if she could read my mind.

"I can't," I replied.

"Of course you can't!" Amy exclaimed, not sounded angry, but supportive," And to be honest, Star, you probably never will. But as long as you don't hate her, you can make her believe that you forgive her."

"So, I just have to lie for the rest of my life that I forgive her, when I don't?" I laughed at the confusion and emotional pain.

"Well, do you think it's fair on the both of you if you don't lie?"

"No," I shook my head.

If I told River that I was still furious at her, she would leave with the worst memory of me possible and then I'd have to live with the guilt of that for the rest of my life. But really, I didn't want to shout at her or anything like that. I'd wanted a Mother so many times before, so I felt I owed it to my younger self to treat River with respect. What had she done really, that was so awful?

"Exactly. So, do you want to go and _forgive _her?" Amy asked.

"Okay," I nodded, giving a weak smile. I still felt unsure, but I couldn't put it off that long. And maybe the sooner I spoke to River, maybe the sooner I'd get used to this.

"Great," Amy grinned, standing up and headed for the door. She seemed relieved and happy, like she was some family counsellor or something," Coming?" She turned around her hand on the door handle.

I nodded and slowly stood up from the sofa and followed her out of the door. I locked the door with the keypad on the wall, by the door and we left down the corridor. I had to direct Amy most of the way, she said that River, Rory and the Doctor were in the TARDIS, which was still parked in the corridor in the building with the offices of the Commanders and the other bosses (Building 3), so I took us there. UNIT had been working on some teleportation devise to that people could get to other places around the HQ, but it would be taking a lot of testing and security input. Especially because it could increase the risk of intruders if the signal of the teleportation source was tracked. Shame really, it could be useful.

After a twenty minute walk through buildings, fences, security checks, we finally got to Building 3 and were standing outside the TARDIS.

"Ready?" Amy checked.

"No," I replied, honestly.

"Do you want to wait a few minutes?"

"No," I repeated, being just as honest.

I didn't even let the hesitation kick in, I just closed my eyes and pushed the door of the TARDIS open and stepped in. Breathing deeply, I opened my eyes and found myself in the control room. Three pairs of eyes fell on me, each giving me a different look. There was Rory- who was standing closest to me- the look he gave me didn't give of anything in particular, but he looked sort of confused. I gave him a quick smile and he nodded in return. Then there was the Doctor, my Father. He looked at me in a way that was beautiful and strange. He smiled at me, and looked at me in a contently. I looked at him for no more than a second, I was too desperate to see River's face and her reaction to me.

She was sitting on the stairs, which I could only guess lead up to bedrooms (the Doctor had to sleep somewhere, didn't he?). Her eyes were red, like mine had been, only she was still crying. She looked up at me, in despair and grief and I saw her like that, I forgave her. It was like something snapped. Maybe it was the fact that I saw her in grief and pain over me; I couldn't be sure. But, whatever it was, she was still my Mother and she'd never been there before, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was here now.

I stepped forward and walked towards my Mother. As she saw me coming over, she stood up hastily. Neither of us looked anywhere, but at the other. I was three steps away from her when I stopped and stood by the control panel, in the centre of the room. Strangely, I grabbed the side of the panel to support myself, even though I didn't feel at all faint.

"Hi," I said, there was an edge in my voice which I was trying to cover up, but other than that there was no emotion in my voice whatsoever.

"Hello," River whispered. She smiled and then a few more tears fell from her eyes," Listen, Star, sweetie, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't mention it," I cut her off," Please, Mum, just... I don't want to speak about it."

A flash of shock threw itself over her face and she held her breath. She seemed to tighten up and clench her wrists, but she seemed, in some way, relaxed. Her eyes widened and she became so stationary that I was surprised the tears didn't form into ice, as they ran down her cheek. There was a few silent seconds, full of so many deafening thoughts it was hard not to scream. Every person in the room was watching like it was some big finale of a television show! Finally, River let her breath go, closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"You called me Mum," she observed.

"You're not that surprised are you?" I asked, grinning," I mean, I have called you that before haven't I? From your perspective, that is."

"Yes, yes you have," River nodded," But how did you know?"

"I just decided to," I shrugged, smirking slightly.

River was silent, but I could tell she was laughing. Neither of us were sure what to say, even though there was so much to say. There was too much to say. I suppose it was just better not to say anything at all. River stepped forward to me and placed the palm of her hand on my cheek and I smiled back at her. Then, the next thing I knew, I was wrapped in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," she whispered, so quietly that if I was even just half a centimetre further away I wouldn't have heard.

"It's okay," I told her, just as quiet," I forgive you."

The grip River had around me became tighter, so tight I could feel her breath on me. Another strange thing? I recognised it. I recognised her, even though the last time I was with her I was a baby. It felt new, but old at the same time. Something that had happened before, but I'd completely forgotten about. River let go of me and stood up and mouthed 'thank you' to me, and smiled peacefully.

Then it hit me.

In a way, this wasn't just River's last time we met, it was mine too. If she'd seen me before, this would be the eldest I'd ever see her. For her, this moment would never of happened (well, not yet anyway), I'd never be able to look back on this moment with River and speak to her about it. And this would be how all our meetings would be like. Two time lines occasionally mixing up together for short periods of time. Both of us having so much to say, but also having nothing at all. That was why I'd been so mad. However, if that was true, then it must have been why I'd been able to forgive her.

I felt a hand being placed lightly on my shoulder, snapping me away from my thoughts. Quickly, I turned around and saw the Doctor. He smiled at me, looking proud. Again, things began to feel even more weird. I'd heard so many stories about the Doctor from other agents at UNIT and I'd always thought that he was amazing. But now, it turned out that he was my Father.

"Hi," I said, not exactly sure what to say.

"You... You're... You... You're my daughter," The Doctor stammered. I gave him a curious look and Amy and Rory- who were standing behind the Doctor- rolled their eyes, but looked amused. The Doctor looked around quickly and then muttered," I never thought I'd say that."

"Yeah," I nodded- now completely unsure what to say.

"Yes, you... you are!" the Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands together," You actually are!"

"Yes," I laughed," I actually am!"

Suddenly, the Doctor grabbed me and held me even tighter than River had. So tight it actually hurt.

"You actually are!" the Doctor laughed.

"Yes," I repeated, probably sounding quite wheezy from where he was hugging me so tightly.

"You're brilliant!" the Doctor cried.

"Won't be if you don't let go," I gasped.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Can't breathe," I answered.

"Oh," the Doctor said, letting go off me and stepping back," Sorry."

"No problem," I smiled, laughing happily.

Everything was so much, but I liked it. For the first time ever, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I had a family. I actually did have a family. And my Mother hadn't given me away because she didn't want me, she'd given me away to keep me safe. And I'd found her.

"You are so special," the Doctor whispered, still smiling at me.

"You know you're not the first Father to say that to their daughter, right?" I joked, though I'd never felt more appreciated in my life before.

"Then they're wrong," the Doctor said," Well, no, I'm just more right."

"Um... Yay," I said, turning around to River and giving her a look that said 'what's he going on about?'. Understanding what I meant, she just shrugged. I turned back to face the Doctor and saw that he was standing by the control panel (wow, he moved fast.)

"See, check this out," the Doctor said, beckoning for me to come over so he could show me whatever it was.

"Check what out?" I asked, walking over to where he stood. I looked down at the control panel and all it's gizmos and levers.

"Put you're hand somewhere on it," the Doctor instructed.

Still having no idea what was going on, I placed my right hand on the top of the control panel. For a second, I felt nothing and was about to remove it, when suddenly my hand sort of started to tickle, then a beam of orange, sparkly, light began to show. The same from earlier, when I'd opened the TARDIS when the others had gotten caught.

"But... that's..." I muttered," How?..."

"Your Mother's the child of the TARDIS," the Doctor explained," Which makes you the granddaughter of the TARDIS. She knows who you are..."

"Who does?" I interrupted.

"The TARDIS," the Doctor answered.

"You call the TARDIS a 'she'?" I asked.

All of a sudden, there was a sort of zap in my hand- the one that was placed on the TARDIS. It felt like a shock of some kind. Too big to be a static shock and too small to be an electric shock.

"Ow!" I squealed, quickly taking my hand of the TARDIS and staring at the palm of my hand.

"See, it's a she. And she'll be offended if you say otherwise," the Doctor explained.

"Great," I murmured. _Just when I thought I had a reasonably cool pair of grandparents, _I thought.

"She may speak to you sometimes too," the Doctor carried on," Or show you things and she'll let you in without the key."

So that was why I was able to get in earlier. At the time, I'd just suspected that _she_ knew I wouldn't be of harm or any danger to _her _and she'd just let me in.

"She should be able to find you and trace you back to here as well," the Doctor told me," That's why she brought you back here when you got killed in the explosion. Also, she may..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I stuttered, cutting him off," What do you mean 'when I got killed in the explosion'?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to explain, you can regenerate as well, which is where you die, but come back to life..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it means. Martha told me," I interrupted," But I can regenerate?"

"Yes, but you don't change. Your human DNA keeps you the same each time," the Doctor answered," According to the TARDIS, you've only regenerated twice, one today, and the other when you were twelve, so you have eleven regenerations left."

When I was twelve. Was that how I'd managed to defeat those Daleks, then? Most of that mission was blurry, because I was hurt so badly. When I'd woken up after being knocked out for a week, I'd been told I'd nearly been hit. But what if I was hit? I just then regenerated? Realising this, I began to feel slightly less-confident. I'd always thought that defeating Daleks on my own was my best accomplishment. Now, it all seemed to be because of luck.

But that meant that twice, I had died. If the Doctor wasn't my Father and River wasn't my Mother, and I was just some girl who got dumped at a care home and ended up at UNIT, I would be dead. Properly, gone. There would be nothing. I should be nothing; my existence should have stopped when I was twelve. But instead, I had thirteen chances (two which I've already used) and knowing me, I would use them up pretty quickly. Did that mean that I should be considering stopping my work for UNIT? If I was nothing special. If it was all just luck. Then again, I'd survived other dangerous missions. After what happened with the Daleks, I'd convinced myself I'd be able to beat anything. Did that mean that it was a 'mind over matter' situation?

"Wow," I muttered.

"Cool, huh?" the Doctor grinned.

"Yeah, I guess," I smiled weakly. It was more than obvious to them all that I was shocked by the news. Who wouldn't be? Amy shot the Doctor a glare and he bit his lip. Again, I sighed and sat down on the stairs, where River had been sitting. She sat back down, next to me and placed her hand on mine and gave it a small squeeze. My eyes began swelling up with tears, but I refused to let them fall. I'd cried too many times today and I doubted that I wouldn't need to later.

"So, um... Star," Rory spoke up, breaking the silence. My head shot up at the mention of my name and I was surprised to see Rory speaking. Today, he'd seemed rather quiet and he hadn't even said hello to me, since I'd stepped in the TARDIS. Well, not that there was a good time to anyway. But still, I hadn't expected him to speak to me.

"Hi, Gramps," I smirked, regretting it as soon as I said it.

"Yeah... How about we..."

"Never say that again? Sure thing," I grinned.

"Yeah, well anyway Amy and me were thinking..." Rory began.

"No we weren't!" Amy exclaimed, nudging her husband in the ribs. I raised my eyebrows.

"Marriage..." I thought I heard the Doctor murmur.

"...What?" Rory muttered, confused, as the redhead pulled him by his brown jacket around and she hissed something to him. It was barely audible, I got a maximum of two words and neither of them I was a hundred percent sure on if they'd been said.

"Just leave it, until the Doctor asks Star!" Amy shouted, a but too loudly.

I raised my eyebrows, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Ask me what?" I asked, curiously.

The Doctor turned around and glared at Amy. She shrugged in return.

"So, Star," the Doctor began. He cleared his throat and started again," Star, I was wondering if you wanted to come travelling with me?"

**AN: What will Star say? :O**

**Review and I'll update sooner! Review game is still intact guys! If you review, I'll review your stuff and if you haven't written anything yet, I'll put you on alert and wait for until you write something and will review it! No matter on the fandom! :)**

**Remember guys, any type of review is welcome! X**


	19. 18 Star Gallifreya Amelia Song

AN: The penultimate chapter! I can't believe it!

I can't believe we're one 171 reviews! XOXOX

**Oh, and, I will upload the sequel before I upload the actual final chapter of this story. That way, once you've read this, it will already be uploading onto the site so you don't have to wait ages for it to appear!**

Chapter 18, Star Gallifreya Amelia Song

_Star's POV_

My entire world froze. The Doctor- my Father- had just asked me, if I wanted to go travelling. With him. In the TARDIS. Through space _and _time.

When I'd woken up that morning I had not expected anything like that to happen.

"Err... I... I...erm..." I stammered.

The Doctor burst out laughing, earning himself several weird looks from everyone else in the TARDIS. I was in too much shock too look anywhere but the floor. To be honest, I think that made everyone else laugh and the Doctor laugh more. The Doctor must have said that to so many people before, surely he must be used to people freaking out in shock when he'd just asked them if they wanted to travel the stars!

The stars. The things I'd always wanted to see- kind of ironic considering my name- as a little girl, I had always looked out of my bedroom window, at the stars every night when I was at the care home. They were just so beautiful. Looking out at them and feeling the cool night air against my face, had been the most extraordinary feeling ever. In the letter my Mother had left me with, on the doorstep of the children's home, she had said that if I'd ever felt alone that I should look out at the stars and, so, that's what I did.

"Oh, your face!" the Doctor cried through the giggles.

"Calm down, sweetie," River said, rolling her eyes.

"I've never had that reaction before," the Doctor grinned, beginning to calm down," You just looked so... so freaked out. Oh, your eyes went so big and you just... Wow!"

"God, this daughter thing has gone straight to his head and he's gone mad," Amy muttered, probably hoping no one else would hear, especially the Doctor. Luckily for her, I was the only one- who I could tell- heard her.

"So, what do you say?" the Doctor asked me.

"I err... well," I hesitated.

I wanted to say yes. Who wouldn't? But I was struggling to speak. The shock was piling up higher than Kilimanjaro and things seemed like all too much. I hadn't exactly been able to cope earlier, but now I was completely lost for words! This wasn't just me being melodramatic; everything had changed and it still wasn't done changing. Then I realised why Amy had said to me that I had to make a big choice! I'd just assumed that she was speaking about what to say to River, but no, she was speaking about what I'd do for the rest of my life- or a part of it anyway.

I wanted to go with the Doctor. I really did. After all, he was my Father, after all these years I had a family and it seemed stupid to throw it away. But I had my life at UNIT. I'd come so far, I was the youngest agent, but one of the most successful. But now, I'd learnt that it was all a scam. Well, sort of. If I was just human, then not only would I not be this far up the military ladder, but I'd also be dead. If I stayed at UNIT, would I keep using up my regenerations, so quickly that I'd soon be dead?

No. There was no 'If I stayed at UNIT'. There was no way, I was going to decline this offer. Martha had travelled with the Doctor and she'd loved it. She'd told me stories of the places and times she'd been, now I had the chance to experience it first hand. There really was no way I was going to let this opportunity pass me by. If I did, I would be neglecting both of my dreams.

"Hell, yeah!" I grinned," Of course, I'll travel with you!"

"Brilliant," the Doctor replied, grinning more than me," Where do you want to go first?"

He walked over to a purple lever on the control panel, something about it made me think nineteenth century London, and put his hand on it.

"Back to my office," I replied flatly, I was silent for a few seconds, knowing that everyone else would be too. I'd just been told I could go anywhere at all, in any time at all and I'd said my office; people would be in shock. " I've gotta resign haven't I? I mean, I can properly travel with you, can't I? Now I have an actual family, I don't have to work at UNIT, do I?"

"Of course not," Rory replied," I mean, if you ever get tired of running around planets, you can always come and live with Amy and me. Can't she Amy?" Rory asked, turning to his wife.

"Of course," Amy smiled, turning to me," But take the Doctor's offer first. Not that I don't want you to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean," I interrupted," And, Doctor, can I? Can I quit UNIT and go with you?" I asked, turning to Dad (I couldn't call him dad, to his face yet. It was still a new feeling for both of us), possibly seeming desperate as my voice grew quieter.

The world seemed to freeze again. A second ago, I wasn't quite a hundred percent sure whether I wanted to travel or not, but now, the only thing I wanted to do was travel the stars forever. It didn't matter what I'd have to give up to do it. I just wanted to do it.

"Of course," Dad answered, smiling the widest smile that I'd ever seen.

000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later, I was being marched into my flat- well, now my _old _flat- by three UNIT agents, one of which I used to work with. The only thing I can do is laugh and shout things to Dad, Mum, Amy and Rory as they tag along, awkwardly, behind us. In all my time at UNIT- which had now come to a close- I had never been escorted by other agents across the HQ. And I'd never expected it either. Then again, I'd never expected to quit. The reason I was under security watch, wasn't for safety reasons- well, not for my own safety, anyway- but was because, that now I am no longer a UNIT agent, I shouldn't be on the grounds. However, Sir had said that seen as I'd maintained a permanent residence on the grounds, for nearly two years, I was allowed half an hour to pack up my things, while under surveillance.

Really, the only thing I could do was laugh.

We reached the room where I lived and the agents punched the code into the machine. The same code that I'd had since I joined '7200186543'.

"What? How do you know my code?!" I demanded.

The agents didn't even look at me. Of course, if I was under security watch they were forbidden to talk to me, to make any contact with me whatsoever. Unless they were telling me to do something, then they could do whatever they wanted to me- even if it breeched my human rights. Great; I'd have to be on good behaviour. Really not my thing.

The door opened and the agents marched inside, in perfect timing. They looked a lot like robots, the way they moved with no emotion and straight backs. It was hard to believe that, that was once how I'd been. They pushed me into my flat and the four members of my family came in after us. The tallest of the agents, the only one who I didn't even recognise, closed the door and stood by it. I giggled slightly as he grasped his fingers around his gun tighter. Did I really seem to pose any threat?

I looked at the people in the room who _weren't _planning on shooting me. Rory and Amy looked the same, really. They looked surprised, but not shocked. Well, this was only half new to them. And if they'd travelled with the Doctor, they should be used to guns- even if the Doctor didn't like using them, they'd be threatened with them, wouldn't they? I don't think there's one race out there that doesn't use guns. Mum was still a mix of emotions, I don't think the agents being around changed her feelings. She was still happy to see me, but sad because it was the last time. I didn't know how to feel, that was why I didn't. Anyway, Dad's expression is the one that made me laugh. He looked happy, very happy. He hadn't stopped smiling since he started going on about me being his daughter and it was actually getting on my nerves now.

"Miss Star, you have thirty minutes. Starting now," the UNIT agent who was standing by the door announced.

"Oh, what happened to being called 'Ma'am'? I liked that; it made me seem mature. 'Miss Star' makes me sound like a teacher." I grouched," Anyway, better get started, I suppose." I said, as I started to look through my bookshelf, in search for stuff I wanted, so I could save it from probably an incineration- which was going way too far if you ask me, what was wrong with a charity shop?

"Oh, I forgot about that. You don't have a last name, so they just call you Star," Amy said.

There was a quiet giggle from the other side of the room. I turned around, to find Mum, trying to hide her laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Mum answered, giving a far too innocent smile.

"Oh, no," the Doctor said.

"Why did you say 'oh, no'?" I asked, turning around and facing everyone else.

"Because in your future- your Mother's past- your name isn't just Star," the Doctor answered.

"Doctor!" Mum exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, a bit less innocent than Mum had been.

"You can't say that!" she yelled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because... Oh, I'm not that sure, but with all these secrets I've had to keep I have no idea what we can and can't do anymore!" Mum exclaimed, giggling as she spoke. Everyone laughed slightly as well, everything was so confusing that it was the only thing we really knew how to do.

Then- again- it hit me. The one thing that I thought would stay the same, was about to be changed, wasn't it? My name. Sometimes it could get a bit annoying with just one name, but at other times, I loved it. It was easy to remember and 'Star' was a pretty cool name. I was fourteen and I was going to have to get used to a new name.

"So, what was Star's name?" Amy asked, Mum.

"Oh, I can't say," Mum replied, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Because the Doctor chooses it too. If I say it out right, the Doctor has no choice, but to choose that name- even though it's what he'll choose anyway. However, it also creates a paradox, because time then doesn't know which came first and who chose what, so then, this moment would have never of happened," Mum explained.

"...What?" Rory asked.

"You'll get the hang of it one day, Father," Mum winked at Rory- it felt really weird hearing your Mother call someone younger than her 'Father', too weird.

"So, I'm going to have my name changed," I sighed," Please, can I keep 'Star'?" I begged.

"Of course," Dad smiled," Star's a cool name. It's like the actual stars..."

Everyone- even possibly the agents, who were supposed to have poker faces- stared at Dad, in disbelief. Was he really that oblivious, or was he just trying to be funny? Because, if that was the case, he was just making himself look stupid, really stupid.

"Well done, genius," Amy muttered, earning herself a smile from Mum and me, then spoke louder," So, what, do you give her a middle name and a last name? That'd be Song, wouldn't it? Unless the Doctor wants to give us his name..." she smiled, hopefully.

"Oh, give over, Pond," Dad smirked," But, yes, I guess that would mean her last name would be Song, right, River?"

"Well, she is my daughter," Mum nodded.

"Star Song..." I tried- not bad, alliterative, but it had a nice ring to it.

"What about a middle name?" Amy asked.

"Damn," I muttered, quietly, so no one at all would hear. I really didn't want anything else to change, but come on, wasn't my identity pushing it?

"I have an idea!" Dad announced, very loudly.

"Oh, boy," I muttered even quieter.

"She can have two middle names; that's even cooler than just one!" Dad cried.

I groaned again, as Mum smirked some more- she knew perfectly well what was going on and what the outcome of this was going to be. Not everyone had a middle name, why did I have to have two?And was anyone else noticing that this was starting to feel incredibly cheesy?

"Miss... Song," the agent said to me.

"Yes?" I replied, amused by the fact that he was listening in on the conversation.

"May I remind you that you're on a time limit of thirty minutes?" he said.

"Oh, what is this, countdown?!" I exclaimed.

"No, countdown is thirty seconds," Rory smiled.

I rolled my eyes, I was getting exhausted with all these emotions bubbling around inside me; I was too tired to spare any grief over anyone- or anything- else. Though what Rory said did irritate me.

I decided to 'zone out' for the rest of the time that remained. Really, I should have been spending it with Mum, since she wasn't going to see me again, but I needed to get my head straight. I hadn't had much time to think when I'd first found out, everything had been so sudden and immediate and I'd reacted the only way I knew how to, to try and fight back and then back-off. No one could've expected me to run straight into her arms after breaking the news, could they? I still regretted it though and I knew I always would. But there was nothing I could do. Time couldn't be re-written could it? Once it had happened, that was it. Surely.

After a few minutes (it couldn't have been more than ten) of packing my things, in silence, I was awoken from my thoughts, with the news that they'd decided on a name for me.

Star Gallifreya Amelia Song

_This is it_ I thought, _A new start, a new identity._

Okay, I had to admit, the name wasn't that bad. 'Gallifreya' was pretty cool, especially because most people wouldn't even believe it do be a word, and technically it wasn't. Well, if you got rid of the 'a' at the end, then it was the name of a deceased planet. The deceased planet, where the species that I was part of originally came from. Amelia was Amy's full name. Apparently- since I wasn't listening, I have no way to back up this conversation- Mum had said that it should be Melody, which was the name Amy gave her when she was born, but then Amy pointed out that 'Melody' and 'Song' where incredibly similar (I think that was something to do with how her name changed from 'Melody' to 'Song'), so then they'd changed it to Amelia. Dad seemed pretty happy about that.

I had to admit, I had a family now, the one thing I'd always wanted, what would be the point not to take on the name? And surely it had to be breaking some law somewhere, not to have a last name.

I'd never liked change. And I still didn't. But so much had changed in less than three hours, that it was hard not to like it. After all, it wasn't like they were bad changes.

**AN: Okay, that was probably the cheesiest chapter ever. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you still managed to enjoy the penultimate chapter!**

**Remember**, _Starry Eyed, _**the sequel to this, will be uploaded first, then the last chapter of this will be straight after.**

**Also, remember to vote for Star as best OC of mine, on my poll on my profile!**

**Please leave a review! x**


	20. 19 You'll Be Seeing Me Soon

**AN: Argh, the final chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy this! **

**The sequel** _Starry Eyed _**has already been uploaded, so as soon as you've read this, you can go and read that!**

**Maybe leave a review first?**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Chapter 19, You'll Be Seeing Me Soon

_River's POV_

"Come on, it is a cool name," the Doctor said to Mum, who really wasn't impressed with Star's name.

Star wasn't either- only she didn't know it yet. Her world had been turned upside down in a heartbeat. Nothing about her was in the least bit similar as to when I'd met her earlier that day. She was a new person, and, now, it didn't seem to bother her... but it would. It was one of the many problems of meeting my daughter in the wrong order; I knew what was coming for her and she didn't have the faintest of ideas. I was watching the girl who didn't know who she was, when I knew who she would become.

"It is not!" Mum hissed back at the Doctor," 'Gallifreya'? What does that even mean?"

"Well, _Gallifrey _is the planet where the Timelords came from- and it sounds cool with an 'a' at the end!" the Doctor replied, firmly back.

"But that only makes sense to you!" Mum pointed out,"No one else has any idea what that means!"

"Look, her other middle name is after your name, so I don't know what _you're_ complaining about!" the Doctor exclaimed.

I watched them, in amusement. Their arguments always seemed to be based on the stupidest of things possible and it made it incredibly entertaining to watch. Such good friends were so different.

We were all in the TARDIS, the Doctor had created Star a bedroom somewhere amongst the many rooms- most of which, were never used- and she'd gone off to unpack her things. All the rest of us, where in the control room. We were flying somewhere in space, seen as we'd been asked- well, told really- to evacuate the UNIT base, but we could spare an hour or so before I'd have to go back to Stormcage. It was strange, I had less than an hour left with my daughter... and then I'd never see her again. Yet, I wasn't spending time with her and I didn't mind; I had my memories of her and hers' where still yet to be made.

The Doctor was gently hovering around the control panel, pressing a button or pulling a lever every now and then, while Mum watched him- and occasionally dropped in a comment. Dad was with me, sitting on the bottom steps of the TARDIS as we quietly chatted. Well, we hadn't done much talking to be honest. But it was comforting having someone there. Finally, he broke the silence.

"When you told me Star was a big part of your past... I'd never expected it to be this," he told me.

"Well, it wouldn't have been the first thing I'd have thought of either," I replied, quietly," In fact, it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" he asked, a confused look appearing on his face.

"The first time I met Star- other than when she was born of course," I answered, probably giving him more questions to ask," It was a while ago now- for me. Twelve years after now for Star."

"What was she like?" Dad questioned. I wasn't sure if he was trying to help by giving me someone to talk to, or just curious, but either way it helped a great deal.

Memories of that day began floating into my mind, and they become playing like a video. There she was, a woman of twenty-six looking as beautiful and as elegant as ever. At that moment in time, I hadn't had the faintest idea who she was. That time, that I'd first met her, it was her wedding day. Supposedly, the happiest day of her life. It was during the reception that she'd told me who she was and I still felt immensely guilty about it. Although Star had tried to convince me that she was fine and was just glad that I'd been there to her witness her marriage, it was clear to me how she really felt. And, so, I'd left without a word.

"She was wonderful," I whispered," So grown-up and... it was madness. She was my daughter and the last time I'd seen her she was a baby. And now, she's a teenager."

There were a few minutes of silence, neither of us had anything to say. All I could do anyway, was think. Soon, Star would be gone- well, for me. I'd never see her again. I'd been there for her, not when I'd chosen to, but when I had seen her I'd done my best to get spend as much time as possible with her- even if we were up against aliens when we met. Time had been cruel on us; pulling on its strings' and swirling our time lines together, so that we met when we'd seen things the other still had yet too. It was unfair, but it was how things had turned out. And let's face it, nothing had ever been particularly easy for me. It was like I was cursed. The Doctor and Star had been the only good things that ever happened to me and it was no exaggeration to say that the days I saw them, were the days that I lived for.

"I'm done."

Coming out of my thoughts as quickly as I'd drifted in, I sharply glanced around, looking for where the voice had came from. I didn't have to look to know who it was; Star. I turned around and looked behind me, and sure enough there she was. Still in the navy jogging bottoms and white t-shirt from earlier, she jogged down the stairs and sat down next to me. Noticing the heavy tension, Dad got up and left.

"It's alright, Gramps," Star said to him, raising her eyebrows," You don't have to leave to give us privacy or whatever. I mean you're ...family."

She found the word 'family' hard to say. She'd never had one before and had no idea how to now act. She'd changed so much already and not just because she had regenerated. This morning, she had no idea who she was; neither genetically or personality wise. Before, she'd been acting more mature than she had to, so much that she'd fooled herself into how to react to anything in the way, which was _her. _It didn't matter now, I'd seen her before and when I had, she'd known exactly who she was.

"Can you _please _stop saying that?" Dad begged, facing Star, while leaning against the rail with his arms spread out across them.

"Sorry," Star winced.

"Stop complaining, Mr Williams! She is your granddaughter- you do what she says!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he pulled the wrong lever on the control panel- I didn't bother to tell him though.

"That's not how it works," Dad replied.

The Doctor gave a confused glance to Mum, me and then Star, before turning back to face Dad and reply.

"Yes it is," he simply said, with a smirk.

"No it... Okay, maybe it is... but it shouldn't be," Dad replied, sighing.

"Exactly. So Star can call you whatever she wants," the Doctor proved.

"Thanks, Dad" Star smiled, hiding back a laugh, just as Dad murmured," Great."

"Well, she doesn't have to call us 'Gran' and 'Gramps', but she could call us something, couldn't she?" Mum asked, looking around as if she were talking to everyone, not just her husband.

I smirked; I knew exactly what was coming. Luckily, no one noticed my sudden change in facial expression. I'd just have to keep quiet for a few minutes while they decided on something that I already knew would happen. It was quite entertaining really, even though it was a bit unnerving and disturbing. We were in the same time rift, but knew things about each other that the others wouldn't find out until it was the right time for them.

"What do you mean?" Star asked, quizzically.

"I mean, like you know how you have you call your parents friends 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' or whatever?" Mum said, and Star nodded- though I wasn't sure she did know that," Well, we grew up with River as our best friend- only we didn't know she was our daughter- so, why don't you call Rory and me 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'?"

"Okay," Star agreed, shrugging, but smiling.

"Happy?" Mum questioned, turning to, Dad.

"I suppose..." Dad grumbled and we all burst into laughter.

-X-

We were there; Stormcage. My final moments with my daughter, had come.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that she would be seeing me again. What mattered was that _I _would never see her again. My own daughter... And I'd never see her again. It felt like I was abandoning her, like it was all those years ago when I'd first left her on that doorstep as a baby.

Now, I was looking at her. And I didn't see who she was, all I could see was the baby who I'd abandoned. So innocent. That was all she was; an innocent, little girl. She was strong- mentally and physically- but she didn't deserve any of what she was given. She hadn't done anything wrong and I knew, for a fact, that she never would.

"So... This is it?" Star questioned, as we stood in the dark and dreary corridor of Stormcage, which resembled an alleyway at night.

"No," I shook my head, while the tears began to brim," Not for you."

"But for you it is," Star pointed out, her own tears already falling.

"But I've had my chance. I've seen you before," I told her, with a sad and sympathetic smile," Now it's your turn."

"But... It still feels like it's the last for me."

"It isn't," I shook my head," You'll be seeing me soon. I can tell you that, for sure."

"When?"

"Spoilers."

I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She just looked at me, with no expression in her face, but sadness was in her eyes. She shivered, although it wasn't at all cold in here.

"I'll miss you," Star whispered, taking a few steps closer to me.

"I'll miss you more," I replied, taking a step closer to her and wrapping my arms around her.

I rested my head onto hers, so that my lips lay gently on her head. I breathed in deeply, so that I would remember everything about her. I could never forget any of this; I wouldn't let myself forget anything about this moment. Or any of the others that I'd spent with her. This truly was it, so if memories would be all that I'd have, then they'd have to be in as much detail as I could get. Even if I'd have to force myself to remember, it'd be worth it.

I'd have done anything to make that moment last, but of course, it didn't. Reluctantly, Star stepped away. Looking at her, I saw how much pain she was in. I wanted the moment to end. Well, I didn't want to have to see her like this. Not in pain; I'd seen her in enough pain that day. More than enough.

"Oh, I... I have something to give to you," I told her, suddenly remembering the most important thing. The thing that would keep her with me and in some way, allow me to be with her. Her diary.

I went over to my cell and pulled on the stiff, metal door; still unlocked from earlier. Suddenly, red lights began to pulse throughout the walls and sirens began to wail. I sighed, annoyed. They should be used to my constant break-outs and ins, well, they were. As soon as they realised it was me breaking _in _to my cell, they'd stop the security warnings and go back on patrol.

"What is it?" Star asked, whether she was ignoring the shrieks of the security alarm, or was too distracted to even notice, I couldn't tell.

"You'll see..." I answered, pulling back the opening to my cell and wandering inside.

My cell was exactly how I'd left it, the uncomfortable bed in a mess. A set of books thrown over a wooden panel-the closest I had to a bookshelf- and there, in the middle was my own diary. And, then behind that, were two others. One didn't even have one thing written in it and looked next to new, and the other was completely full, with the blue cover shredding and the pages flowing thick with shreds of paper. I picked up both and turned around to face Star, who'd followed me into my cell.

"A book?" Star muttered, as I handed the blank one to her.

"A diary," I corrected, as I kept the other firmly in my grasp," For you to write in."

"About what?" she wondered aloud.

"Whatever you want. Your feelings, thoughts, your adventures... When you see me. Treat it as a real diary," I explained, holding out the diary that I was holding, to her," Don't touch it. They're the same one, and all the things that are written in here, you will write."

"Okay," Star nodded.

"Then, when it's the last time you've seen me, explain everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, who you are. The things I told you; that you're my daughter. But say _nothing _about the times you've met me," I explained," And then, give me this. Tell me, to read it after the last time- which is now- that I see you. That way, I know your life."

"But I don't know yours," Star replied, stiffly.

"No," I shook my head," There's too much. Some you will find out about one day, others you never will."

I waited for a reply, but she said nothing. She just stood there, staring at me.

"Sorry," I told her," For everything."

"It's okay; I forgive you," Star sniffed," Well, really you've done nothing wrong."

"I feel I have though," I told her," Just, promise me something."

"What?"

"Have a good life," I answered," And remember me."

"Oh, believe me," Star giggled slightly," I'm never going to forget you."

"I'm never going to forget you either," I promised, tears quickly cascading down my cheeks.

Again, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my embrace. And both of us cried. Uncontrollably. It was the first time that I didn't notice time go by, it didn't matter. What mattered, was that I would never see my daughter again once those moments ended. Then that would be it.

And, sure enough, they did come.

We let go of each other and without another word, Star left. With sorrow sketched all over her face, she left and I watched. I watched her slowly walk out of the cell and down the corridor. The red lights danced around as if they were a warning, but what of? The danger that she'd come to? The life she would lead? Like I said, she was strong. And whatever happened to her, she could make it through, with no more than a scratch.

I was more than proud to say she was my daughter. And as I watched her figure disappear into the darkness of the corridor, I could still picture her face ever so clearly in my mind. Her thick, blonde hair, her pale skin, her short figure. She was still there. And she would be forever; there was no way that I'd ever let go of her.

I stood there for a while, completely stationary. The sirens and lights subsided and the guards came to check I was in and locked the door, tightly. But still I didn't move. It wasn't until a faint bit of light from the outside world began to shine through the glass ceiling and reflected on the ground, that I moved.

Still grief-stricken, I sat down on the hard mattress and held the diary in my hands. The diary that she'd given me the day she'd felt like this. Knowing that emphasising for her would be to painful, I didn't let myself think about how I was feeling. Instead, I opened the diary to the first page.

And as I began to read, I couldn't help but think, _This is Star's story. And, this, is where it begins._

* * *

**AN: Wow; I can't believe it's actually finished! **

**Yes, the sequel is already up, so go and check that out! It will be on my profile and is called **_Starry Eyed. _

**But before you check that out, would you mind leaving a quick review?**

**Thanks!**

**Anastasia/ Nikki x**


	21. Extra Chapter!

**AN: So I've found this new band called 'Chameleon Circuit' who write songs based on Doctor Who episodes, so I decided I'd give it my own try for Star- and I'll be doing this for every story (where there will be 8 in total)!**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hidden In The Stars

River had a baby,

And Left her in England,

On a doorstep of a home,

With a letter saying,

She's really sorry

And that's how it all starts

Fourteen years later,

The girl is called Star,

She works for UNIT,

And the Doctor comes,

River tags along- with both the Ponds

And then they go to space

River acts weird,

Because Star's her daughter,

And no one else knows,

River's seen Star before,

When Star was older

But now she has no idea

River confides in her Dad,

That she knows Star,

But doesn't say who she really is,

Rory says he won't say,

And then they get back to work!

But the others are under attack!

The Sontarons have found them,

And they all are trapped,

Star wants to use her gun,

The Doctor doesn't let her,

So they get thrown in a cell

River and Rory are in the cell too

They all get out and start to run,

'That's my girl' said River,

But Star didn't get the hints,

Even though there's quite a few,

Then they arrive at the cloning room

And all except Star,

Are erased from those moments of time,

The Sontarons find Star,

She beats them up,

And thinks she's won,

Then everything blows up!

The others wake up,

Back in the TARDIS,

Star's there too,

But she's regenerating,

Though she stays the same!

Back at the UNIT base,

River tells everyone who Star is,

And the Doctor freaks out,

Amy doesn't like that she's a Grandma,

Rory doesn't seem to care

Then River tells Star who she is

River says to Star,

That she's her daughter,

Then she says 'I'm Human',

River tells her she's not,

But is half Time Lord

Then Star runs away

Amy finds her,

They have a heart-to-heart,

Neither of them like it,

That she's her Grandmother,

When she's only twenty-three.

But they're all family!

Star forgives River,

Star quits UNIT to go travelling,

In the TARDIS,

With the Doctor,

Who's also her Dad.

They change her name,

So she has four names,

Instead of just one,

Star Gallifreya,

Amelia Song

Then River has to go back,

To Stormcage,

They say goodbye,

Star gets a diary,

And River reads about her daughter's life

And that's just the beginning!

* * *

**AN: I figured out a tune for this, but I can't really show it to you guys!**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Any questions, just ask!**

**And please leave a review!**

**And check** out _Starry Eyed _**which is the sequel!**

**Anastasia/ Nikki xx**


End file.
